Love Me
by yoko-nakamura
Summary: Rukia huye de su familia que la sofoca. En su primer día en Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo la ayuda a salir de aprietos y se convierte en su... ¿Primo? pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA! Estoy muy feliz de poder presentarles mi primer Fic n.n espero les guste mucho, y ansío con ansias ?) sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**NOTAS: *Los diálogos se encuentran entre -**

** * Los pensamientos entre _"comillas y en bastardilla"_**

**_ * _En el caso de que utilize flash backs, señalizaré principio y fin de los mismos  
**

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE (lamentablemente), es propiedad de Kubo Tite-Sama, y esta historia no tiene otro fin que entretener.**

**sin más preámbulos, aquí se la dejo**

**chapter 1: Bonita noche ¿No es así?**

Rukia Kuchiki vagaba por las oscuras calles de Karakura intentando ubicarse y encontrar la dirección que se encontraba escrita en un arrugado papel. Lamentaba el deplorable estado de su letra mientras intentaba una y otra vez descifrar lo que había escrito y hacerlo coincidir con las señales que los rodeaban.

-_"No es mi culpa, joder"_- murmuraba una voz en su mente –_"Si no fuera tanto más cómodo y rápido escribir en el ordenador tendría más cuidado en ese tipo de cosas"_-

Miraba hacía uno y otro lado y, aunque la noche ya había caído sobre ella, tenía hambre y aún no encontraba un sitio donde descansar luego de haber viajado sin descanso desde la capital, admitía que la imagen que transmitía la ciudad era muy bonita.

-_"Debería haberle pedido a Nii-Sama que me acompañara"_- dejó salir una pequeña risita ante el absurdo pensamiento –_"Sí claro… A Nii-Sama le importo tanto que ni siquiera me preguntó por qué quería mudarme, simplemente me facilitó todo y se preocupó de que viajara siempre en primera clase para que nadie pudiese reclamarle acerca de las apariencias"_-

Siguió caminando y manteniendo una animada conversación consigo misma dentro de su mente hasta que se encontró frente a una señal en la que parecía centellar el mismo nombre y un número similar al que rezaba el ajado papel de su mano. Con un pequeño salto de alegría y un renovado entusiasmo, comenzó a recorrer la calle en busca de su "nuevo hogar".

-Pero… ¿QUÉ?- exclamó, quedándose boquiabierta mientras observaba la imponente fachada de un hotel 5 estrellas. -¿De verdad Nii-Sama cree que puedo quedarme aquí a vivir? ¿Acaso cree que es algo pasajero? ¡No señor! Me quedaré algunos días antes de buscar una vivienda definitiva, ya verá…- ignorando a las personas que la miraban entre divertidas y preocupadas por el enojo que irradiaba la petit muchacha, entró y se presentó ante el recepcionista.

El resto fue exactamente como ella esperaba: apenas al mostrar su identificación, el hombre le confirmó encantado que "habían tenido el honor de que Kuchiki Byakuya los hubiera contactado para alojar a su pequeña hermana" y le habían preparado una de las mejores suites en los pisos superiores. Automáticamente un pequeño grupo de botones se ocupó de su voluminoso equipaje preguntándole constantemente acerca de su viaje y si se sentía a gusto. De manera intencional, renovaban el énfasis y el volumen en el sonido de su apellido cada vez que alguien se cruzaba con ellos.

-_"Al fin sola"_- pensó mientras soltaba un áspero gruñido de placer ante el contacto con la suavidad de su cama. El viaje la había agotado, pero el efecto de tener e apellido de uno de los más grandes empresarios de todo Japón adosado a su nombre sencillamente la agobiaba.

Ya comenzaba a adormilarse cuando un recuerdo la asaltó con fiereza: había prometido llamar a su hermano apenas llegara a su nuevo lugar. Empezó a buscar su móvil, pero el pequeño aparato se había vuelto imposible de encontrar.

-¡Maldición!- murmuró mientras intentaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había usado el aparato. Y entonces lo recordó: lo había dejado junto al lavamanos del aeropuerto mientras se arreglaba el cabello, pero no recordaba haberlo tomado de nuevo, apremiada por el llamado que permitía el abordaje. -¡Maldición!- dijo de nuevo, esta vez en alta voz. –Ahora tendré que buscar otro jodido teléfono móvil-

Reprimiendo una sonrisa por la imagen cómo reaccionaría Byakuya al oírla hablar así, volvió a las calles para buscar dónde comprar un teléfono nuevo.

Agradeció interiormente el hecho de poder permitirse ese tipo de caprichos y el hecho de que era mucho mas fácil orientarse en esa ciudad mientras pagaba al vendedor por un móvil blanco. Había encontrado la tienda rápidamente y creía recordar sin fallas como volver al hotel. al ver la mirada risueña del hombre descender a la pegatina del conejo Chappy que exhibía el dorso del móvil, Rukia se sonrojó violentamente.

-E-Es para m-mi herma-mana – Balbuceó antes de salir caminando tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían sin echarse a correr, reprochándose interiormente una y otra vez su debilidad por el pequeño conejito.

La ojivioleta iba tan entretenida en su monólogo interior que no le presto atención a los pasos que la seguían desde varias calles atrás.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Muñequita de porcelana! ¿Quieres jugar?- dijo una voz pastosa, despertando un pequeño coro de risas. Rukia apretó mas el paso, pero una mano firme la detuvo del brazo -¡Oi!-

Ruikia intento forcejear contra él, pero otra voz habló desde las sombras. No podía verlo, pero sentía la vaharada a alcohol de su aliento. –Quieta muñequita, no vamos a lastimarte demasiado si te comportas bien- mas risas se alzaron en contestación.

Rukia empezó a temblar. Si bien había tomado clases de defensa personal, la sorpresa la había paralizado, llenándola de miedo y no se enfrentaba solo con una persona, sino contra al menos cuatro. No podía hacer mucho más que resistirse durante unos segundos, y seguramente eso los haría enojar. El temblor se intensificó.

-P-Por favor suél-tame- Murmuró mientras se removía, pero el agarre sólo se hizo más fuerte. Comenzaba a doler.

-Ow ¿La muñequita no quiere jugar con nosotros?- Rio la primera voz al tiempo que su agarre se volvía mas tenaz.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- chilló la chica al tiempo que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón saltó de alegría al sentirse libre y se echó a correr lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Demonios!- gritó él -¿A qué esperan? ¡Tráiganla!-

Rukia corrió por las calles lo más rápido que podía. No paró de correr aunque las piernas le dolían y su corazón parecía saltar del pecho. Sin embargo, al girar en una esquina, una mano fuerte la toma del cabello, frenándola dolorosamente.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- rio. -¡Tetsu! ¡Ya la encontré!-

Rukia no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor cuando un hombre desalineado la tomo con fiereza de la barbilla para hacerla levantar la vista unos segundos después de que el bastardo que la sujetaba del cabello la obligara a arrodillarse de un golpe.

-Nadie me hace correr de esa manera, estúpida muñeca- dijo con desprecio el hombre antes de darle una bofetada. –Ponla de pie, hagamos que esto valga la pena-

La pelinegra no pudo detener unas amargas lágrimas mientras se debatía contra él, ganándose varios golpes más. Cuando se encontró de pie y con los brazos firmemente sujetos hacia atrás, el bastardo destrozó la parte delantera de su blusa. Mordió la mano que cubría su boca en un intento desesperado por pedir ayuda.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente!- alcanzó a chillar antes de que un golpe en la boca del estómago y otro en la parte posterior del cuello la dejaran flácida como una muñeca rota.

-Maldición, estás dándome mas problemas de los que esperaba zorra-escupió Tetsu. –Ahora quédate quieta si quieres conservar ese bonito rostro tuyo sin cicatrices permanentes- añadió con odio.

-¿Qué clase de hombre se atreve a golpear a una mujer indefensa?- dijo una nueva voz, una que parecía contenida. De inmediato resonaron golpes y uno de los que iban con Tetsu cayó al suelo, inconsciente. –Ustedes no pueden llamarse hombres, idiotas-

-Pero ¿Qué?- rugió Tetsu, empujando con fuerza a Rukia y haciéndola caer en unos arbustos –Si te mueves, te romperé las piernas niñata- gruñó antes de lanzarse sobre el que había nockeado a su compañero.

La chica estaba paralizada. No podía ver bien la pelea, así que no tenía idea de quién tenía ventaja, pero tampoco podía echar a correr, su cuerpo no le pertenecía.

Luego de minutos que parecieron siglos, una figura se alzó frente a Rukia. Instintivamente, ella solo se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a temblar. Al menos hasta que sintió algo caer suavemente sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué?- murmuro, sintiendo el cuero de la chaqueta que la cubría. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver un rostro joven, coronado de cabello… ¿Naranja? -¿Quién…?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- murmuró el. Solo entonces Rukia percibió los hilillos de sangre que corrían por su cara… ¡Él! ¡Ese chico la había ayudado! -¡Oi! Acabo de preguntarte si estás bien-

-S-Si, sí lo estoy- murmuró la chica, mirando la chaqueta –¿Por qué… Me das esto?-

-Hum, estabas temblando y tu ropa esta destrozada, debes cubrirte con algo- gruñó él. -¿Estás segura de que no te hicieron nada?-

-Sí, estoy bien… Yo sólo…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió como el cuerpo del chico se desplomaba a su lado -¡Oye!-

-¡Shh! ¡No grites, solo me mareé y caí!- gruño él, boca arriba en el césped -¡Joder! No puedo moverme mucho-

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?- Dijo ella, preocupada. Él dejó salir una pequeña risa sin relajar su ceño.

-Mi padre es doctor, se perfectamente que no tengo nada grave- murmuró –simplemente debo descansar unos momentos- agregó mientras miraba al cielo estrellado.

Rukia se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir ni tampoco si era el momento adecuado para irse. De repente, la voz quebró de nuevo el silencio.

-Por cierto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo él mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirarla –Bonita noche, ¿no es así?-

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Waaaaa *_* se que es un cap corto, pero quería ver la reacción que tienen... tendra Muuuuchos caps más dependiendo de lo que dejen en sus comentarios, ¿Le parece que tiene futuro? nos leemos en el otro cap!**

**NOTA: el nombre del fic es debido a una hermosa cancion de Yiruma que acabo de estrenar en mi recital de piano y se titula Love Me, se la recomiendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Waaaa, ya volví :3. Primero que nada, profundos agradecimientos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y más aún a los que me regalaron sus Reviews, en un próximo capítulo agradeceré individualmente a todos.**

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, el gran Kubo Tite-Sama es su único poseedor y esta historia tiene el único fin de entretener.**

Chapter 2: conociéndote

-¿Bo-Bonita noche?- Balbuceó Rukia, mientras lo miraba. –¿¡Te golpearon y lo único que puedes decir es eso!?-

-Shhh- chitó el muchacho, molesto -¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? Estoy tratando de que el mareo por los golpes se vaya, y tus gritos no ayudan- suspiró, antes de hacer un nuevo intento -¿No ibas a decirme tu nombre?-

-Kuchiki Rukia- dijo ella, en un tono más bajo.

-¿Kuchiki? ¿Eres pariente de Kuchiki Byakuya?- preguntó, volviendo a mirarla. Al verla asentir, agregó –Vaya… ¿Y qué trae a una Kuchiki a Karakura?-

-Etto... Yo…- Murmuró Rukia, le era imperante cambiar de tema –Simplemente quería alejarme de la gran ciudad y relajarme como una adolescente normal. En unos días inicio las clases en el instituto-

-Entonces seguramente nos veremos- bufó el mientras se ponía de pie –Yo estoy en la clase 1-3 ¿Y tú?-

-Y-Yo aún no estoy segura- dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba también, más preocupada por el estado del chico que por contestar a la pregunta que le habían hecho –Oi ¿Estás seguro de que puedes solo?-

-No es la primera pelea en la que me meto- Rio Ichigo –La verdad es que me va bastante bien, y mas aún contra bastardos idiotas como los que te atacaron-

-¿Te metes en muchas peleas?- Interrogó ella mientras seguía al Kurosaki, que ya había comenzado a caminar.

-Las peleas me buscan a mi- sonrió el mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de la camiseta que llevaba. –Tener este color de cabello me trae muchos problemas, muchas personas creen que me lo tiño para parecer rebelde o algo así- al llagar bajo una de las farolas de la calle, Ichigo frenó el paso y se volteó a ver a Rukia a la cara: tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos y estaba extremadamente pálida, salvo por algunas manchas rojas en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la ojivioleta, un poco nerviosa ante el escrutinio. La incomodidad aumento al ver como el chico se tensaba y fruncía aún más el ceño.

-¿Te golpearon?- murmuró él, dejando entrever el enojo que contenía. Rukia asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar la mirada, un poco avergonzada. –Demonios… Ven, vayamos a la clínica de mi padre a que te revisen- dijo Ichigo antes de volver a caminar.

-¿Tu padre es doctor?- preguntó ella unos minutos después, golpéandose interiormente por lo idiota que había sonado su pregunta.

-Así es, mi familia es dueña de una pequeña cadena de clínicas y hospitales… Aquí estamos- explicó el pelinaranjo al llegar a la puerta de entrada de un edificio que rezaba "Clínica Kurosaki"

-En verdad no es necesario Kurosaki-Kun- dijo tímida Rukia al entrar, pero la mirada del chico la cortó en seco.

-Es mejor dejar que te hagan una pequeña revisión que lamentarlo después… Y dime Ichigo, no me gustan demasiado las formalidades de ese tipo-

-De acuerdo- una pequeña sonrisa se fromó en los labios de la chica –Eso si tú me dices Rukia-

-Claro- dijo él. Rukia no sabía por qué, pero la tensión había vuelto a su cuerpo apenas había puesto una mano en la puerta que rezaba "Kurosaki Isshin"

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no entramos?- murmuró la chica, pero Ichigo hizo gestos para que callase.

-Shh, no hagas ruido o nos oirá- chitó, al tiempo en que empezaba a girar lentamente la perilla.

-¿Qué estás…?- Intentó preguntar Rukia, pero se vio callada ante una figura que abrió violentamente la puerta y se lanzó sobre Ichigo -¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Uf, Maldición viejo, quítate!- bufó Ichigo mientras le hacía una llave a su padre -¿Cómo puedes atacar asía tu hijo si llega con golpes y esperando tu ayuda? ¡De verdad estás como una cabra!-

-¿Golpeado?- gruñó Isshin desde el suelo -¡Te has vuelto a enredar en peleas!- acusó, antes de volver a trenzarse a golpes con el más joven.

-¡Que no!- gritó Ichigo mientras lo lanzaba al otro lado de la sala -¡Fue para ayudarla a ella!- añadió, señalando a la pelinegra que miraba asombrada la escena.

-¿Qué tú qué?- Dijo Isshin un poco confundido.

-Uff- bufó el muchacho. –Unos idiotas atacaron a Rukia en la calle, así que yo intervine para ayudarla… Ella y yo tenemos golpes, así que vinimos aquí a buscar algún ungüento o algo así, aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor ir al hospital a unas calles de aquí-

-Vaya muchacho, tienes la nobleza de tu padre con las mujeres- comenzó Isshin, sacando el pecho en muestra de orgullo, ignorando que su hijo había aprovechado su distracción para arrastrar a Rukia a la sala de consulta y darle él mismo la pomada para los golpes –Ya decía yo que la pubertad te estaba tardando, todas las noches le pido a mi adorada Masaki que me diga como guiarte… O al menos, a saber si acaso eres G…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Ichigo embistiendo a la puerta y luego pateando a su caído padre -¡Aprende a cerrar la boca!-

El pelinaranjo cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de dejar a su padre en el pasillo y continuó buscando el medicamento que necesitaba hasta encontrarlo. Le arrojo a Rukia un pequeño recipiente parecido a los utilizados en cremas faciales mientras él tomaba otro.

-Úntate eso en los golpes, tiene anestésicos que quitarán el dolor e impedirán que salgan cardenales- le explicó mientras se aplicaba un poco en un pómulo.

-Gracias de nuevo- murmuró la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde de la camilla de examen que se encontraba junto a una de las paredes laterales.

-Oi ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Te sientes mareada o algo?-

-No, es sólo que… Etto…- suspiró y le tendió la crema al joven –No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado… Primero recibes golpes por mí y ahora me ayudas, es demasiado lo que…- Rukia se interrumpió al sentir algo frío en su mejilla y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido sobre dos ojos de color castaño claro y una mano encremada pasando por su pómulo.

-No es demasiado ¿De acuerdo? Quise ayudarte y lo hice… ¡Rayos! No soy alguien que ve cómo golpean a una chica y se queda sin hacer nada. Y en cuanto a esto…- una sonrisa pequeña asomó a sus comisuras mientras deslizaba los dedos por las marcas de su otra mejilla y su cuello –Tampoco es mucho, simplemente hago lo que cualquier doctor al que consultaras haría-

-El punto es que no eres doctor- espetó Rukia.

-Mi padre lo es- contrarrestó él.

-Eso no te obliga a nada-

-Mi manera de ser sí, veo como mi padre salva vidas, yo intento ayudar también-

-No me conoces de nada-

-Mi padre tampoco conoce a sus pacientes-

-Esto es diferente, no hablamos de tu padre-

-De acuerdo, me rindo- bufó él, alzando las manos en señal de derrota -Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 15 años, mi cumpleaños es el 7 de Julio, me gusta mucho el chocolate y lo picante, tengo dos hermanas pequeñas que son mellizas y mi canción favorita es News From the Front- su sonrisa se ensanchó mínimamente –Ya me conoces, es tu turno-

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- sonrió la ojivioleta –También tengo 15 años, mi cumpleaños es el 14 de Enero, me encanta chappy el conejo, no me gusta que me den órdenes, tengo un hermano mayor que es uno de los grandes empresarios nacionales y mi canción favorita es Wing Stock-

-Y tu estatura es anormal para tu edad- añadió el chico, ganándose una patada en la espinilla que lo hizo reír para ocultar el dolor -¿Eso es suficiente conocernos para la señorita?-

-No, lo lógico hubiera sido conocerme _antes _de ayudarme, pero está bien- sonrió ella.

-Oh vamos ¿Vas a seguir quejándote o vas a dejarme acompañarte de nuevo a casa?- Dijo él, ella solo asintió y bajó de un pequeño salto. Ichigo la había ayudado más de lo que creía.

**NOTAS: Y? Que tal? Merece un review? Ojala les guste, lo hice con el corazon.**

**Me despidooooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y aquí me presento de nuevo al ataque! (fanfarrias de guerra) Nakamura Yoko reportándose para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Como dije en el Cap. Anterior, aquí están los agradecimientos:**

***Kawai-Maria: Me hace muy feliz que te guste y ojalá el 2do cap haya sido de tu agrado.**

***Shiso eien haku: Graciaaas! Es genial que te guste mi historia y ojalá sigamos leyéndonos.**

***angy: Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic, trataré de actualizar todo lo que pueda n.n**

***aran uchia: gracias por leerme, y gracias por darme tu opinión, no te imaginas lo bien que me hace sentir :3**

***evav262: Graciaaas! Me da muchos ánimos que mi fic l agrade a las personas y traeré más cada vez que pueda, ohh si ;)**

***rukiasicc: Waaaa! Me halagas! Muchas gracias, la verdad es que intento escribir de una forma en la que uno pueda trasportarse a la historia y me hace feliz saber que lo consigo :D**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: Domo arigato gozaimasu! Gracias por leer y gracias por tu opinionnn, ja nee tomodachi!**

**Ahora, calmando un poco mi emoción de escritora amateur, recuerdo que bleach NO ME PERTENECE, sino a Kubo Tite-Sama, y esta historia tiene el único fin de entretener.**

**Y aquí está mi tercer capítulo, ojalá les guste.**

CHAPTER 3: El Hogar está donde está el amor

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en el silencio de la noche,casi sin hablar. En realidad Rukia trataba desesperadamente de no perder la calma en cada giro que daban, mirando nerviosamente los oscuros callejones, esperando no encontrarse con sus atacantes.

-Oi ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ichigo, al ver la tensión de la chica.

-N-Nada- balbuceó ella, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no echarse a temblar en ese mismo momento. Luego de algunas calles más en un incómodo silencio, el portal luminoso del hotel los recibió.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo, de forma distraída el pelinaranja.

-Así es- Rukia mordió disimuladamente la cara interna de su mejilla. Moría de ganas de pedirle a Ichigo que no la dejara sola, de decirle que nos soportaría la oscuridad de un mullido cuarto de hotel luego de lo que había sucedido.

_Pero sería pedirle demasiado._

-Oi, déjame tu número y yo te dejaré el mío… Ya sabes, si te pierdes o necesitas ayuda solo márcame ¿De acuerdo?-

-H-Hai- dijo la ojivioleta, mientras tendía una mano pálida con su móvil y marcaba, de forma mecánica, su número en el de Ichigo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Rukia- se despidió él. –Recuerda marcar si necesitas ayuda… Y si no la necesitas, hazlo de todas formas cuando resuelvas cómo pagarme lo de esta noche- añadió, ya de espaldas, mientras agitaba la mano.

La pelinegra se quedó en la entrada hasta que la figura del chico se perdió en una esquina. Entonces, sintió cómo la oscuridad se la tragaba. Irremediablemente, empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, el ascensor la sofocó más de la cuenta, revisó que su puerta estuviese fuertemente cerrada al menos tres veces y se acostó con todas las luces encendidas utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no marcar a Ichigo o a su Nii-Sama para que fueran a buscarla, para que no la dejaran sola.

-_"Actúas como las muchachas estúpidas y paranoicas de las películas"_- la riñó una voz en su cabeza –_"Tú no eres como ellas, debes permanecer fuerte y demostrar que eres el escudo y emblema de nuestra familia"_-

De repente, la voz dejó de ser la suya (esa voz que todos tenemos en nuestra mente)para transformarse en la voz de Byakuya Kuchiki… Esa fría y cruda voz que no dejaba ver ni un atisbo de cariño por ella.

Claro, su hermano jamás se había dirigido a ella con esos términos, pero siempre que le hablaba, su voz tenía un aire de reproche.

_**Flash back**_

_**Rukia miraba melancólica por la ventana. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, seguida por otras más al darse cuenta que esperaba el roce de la mano de su hermana mayor por su cabello, su risa cantarina y esos ojos llenos de luz que la hacían sentir feliz y segura. Ya nunca vería a Hissana, ella no volvería a abrazarla mientras murmuraba una nana dulce hasta adormilarla, el sonido de su risa no llenaría más su vacío interior.**_

_**-Eres incorregible- susurró una voz peligrosamente cargada desde la puerta –Siempre llorando ¿Acaso no lo superas? No es tan difícil-**_

_**Las palabras de Byakuya se clavaron en ella como estacas de hielo en su corazón. ¿Qué no era tan difícil olvidar la muerte de su hermana? ¿Ese hombre tenía tan poco corazón como para olvidar a su esposa con esa rapidez?**_

_**Pero, aunque le encantaría haber abofeteado al ser que se encontraba a sus espaldas, su mano voló a la altura de sus ojos a limpiar con rapidez las traicioneras lágrimas.**_

_**-Discúlpeme por favor, Nii-Sama- murmuró, bajando la cabeza y tragando para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.**_

_**Él simplemente le dirigió una fría mirada y le volvió la espalda.**_

_**-Nuestra familia debe mostrar siempre autocontrol, unos modales perfectos y todo lo que implica el pertenecer a un estrato social como el nuestro. Una Kuchiki no llora, Rukia, aprende eso- dijo, antes de salir.**_

_**La dejó con el frío vació de los recuerdos y una fotografía de Hissana sonriéndole desde una esquina de su cuarto de muñeca de porcelana. A veces se sentía de esa manera, una muñeca fría y dura por fuera, hueca por dentro, con ojos de vidrio que no podía cerrar por las noches por miedo a los fantasmas.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Rukia se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. Seguramente si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento, se hubiese llenado de nerviosismo al verla de esa manera: la mirada vacía, el cuerpo laxo como un muerto, la piel fría… Una gran muñeca abandonada en un rincón, la vida se había cansado de jugar con ella.

Una profunda tristeza llenó su corazón mientras repasaba los recuerdos que tenía de su… De la familia de su nuevo hermano mayor.

En realidad, su vida no había sido tan mala hasta hacía dos años.

_Su hermana mayor, Hissana, estaba profundamente enamorada de su esposo, Kuchiki Byakuya. Había pasado una vida no muy agradable junto a ella, con severos problemas económicos, hasta que la pareja se había conocido en una beneficencia por pura casualidad. Luego de unos meses, la pareja de "el caballero y la vagabunda", como la denominaban los medios de prensa, caminaba hacia el altar._

_Rukia fue tratada como toda una princesa desde el primer día: tutores de los mejores, todos los juguetes y caprichos que quisiera, lecciones de modales y otras cursilerías aplacadas por los guiños y morisquetas de la pelinegra mayor._

_Al morir Hissana, todo pareció marchitarse. La felicidad de Rukia caía junto a los pétalos marchitos de los eternos ramos de funeral. Byakuya había decidido adoptarla como hermana menor, por lo que sus estudios de modales y etiqueta se hacían cada vez más rigurosos, mientras las sonrisas y muecas eran reemplazadas por miradas frías y desdeñosas de parte de cada uno de los Kuchiki._

_Rukia era débil, era una niñata, era una estúpida. Ella podía oír como decían todo eso acerca de su persona. Pero lo que era lo más grave de todo según ellos, ella no podía mantener las apariencias. Para la crème de la société las apariencias lo eran todo._

-Maldita sea- gruñó al sentir de nuevo la tibieza de las lágrimas. La mano en la que sentía el móvil estaba tan apretada que sus nudillos se habían vuelto más blancos que lo habitual.

Decidida, ignorando la hora que marcaba su reloj y lo avergonzante que era hacer lo que tenía pensado, marcó el número y escuchó los tonos.

-¿Moshi-moshi?- dijo una voz adormilada, seguida por un ahogado

-Ichi-Nii ¿Quién llama?-

-¿I-Ichigo?- preguntó ella confundida por la otra voz.

-Sí Rukia soy yo… La que acaba de hablar es una de mis hermanas pequeñas, estaba asustada y simplemente dejé que se quedara conmigo para que pudiese dormir tranquilamente-

Al oír eso, un sollozo escapó de la garganta de la ojivioleta, mientras más lágrimas caían raudas. Ichigo era un exelente hermano mayor. Si ella se atrevía a decirle a Byakuya que la oscuridad la asustaba, seguramente él la obligaría a tomar somníferos y a ocultar su miedo. _Tal como había hecho varias veces ante el simple hecho de verla con ojeras._

-¿Rukia? ¡Oi! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

La voz la despertó. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Ya no estaba en el cuarto de hotel, estaba en una oscura calle desconocida, con sus maletas y su móvil.

-Te grito hace al menos diez minutos ¡Responde maldición!-

-Ichi-go- pudo articular al final. –Por favor, ven a buscarme, estoy perdida y tengo frío-

Murmuró el nombre de la calle y escuchó la voz del pelinaranja diciendo que llegaría en unos minutos antes de colgar y sentarse en la fría acera.

Necesitaba la calidez de un hogar, en verdad necesitaba no sentirse sola.

Cerró los ojos recostándose contra una de las maletas y le pareció oír la voz de su hermana canturreándole una nana para dormir.

"_Y jamás olvides cariño, el hogar está donde está el amor_"

**Nota: Crème de la société significa, literalmente traducido del francés, crema de la sociedad, lo que vendría a ser una forma de definir a lo más alto de la clase alta social.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ok! Aquí se acaba el cap! Qué les pareció? Demasiado melodramático? Demasiado triste? Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Diganme por favor, sus comentarios y opiniones me ayudan enormemente a seguir.**

**Sé que es mucho drama, muchas lágrimas y etc, pero en verdad quería retratar un poco el por qué de la huida de Rukia del seno de la familia Kuchiki, ojalá lo haya podido lograr.**

**Como siempre, millones de gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Aloooo! Les traigo un nuevo cap :B se nota demasiado que ya cerre el año con conservatorio, los coros, orquesta y tengo mucho tiempo libre? **

**El 21 me voy de viaje, así que seguramente esta será mi última actualización hasta principios de enero :c**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia hasta ahora, se los agradezco sinceramente. Tanto por eso como por aquellos que me dejaron reviews.**

**Hablando de reviews, gracias especiales a:**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: Lo se muajajajaja adoro hacer personajes que esconden mucho dentro de ellos, por ahora sólo dire eso ;)**

***Jessy Moon 15: Gracias! Tu opinión me alegró mucho. Aquí dejo el cap más largo hasta el momento, ojalá te agrade xD**

***Evav 262: Graciaaas! Trataré de alargarlos ;)**

***AS Carabajal: gracias por tu opinión! Ojalá sigamos leyéndonos ;)**

***nami-chan: Gracias! Me hace tan feliz saber que te gusta tanto mi fic, me hace feliz :3 actualizare tooodo lo que pueda (aunque ya sabes que desde Enero, cuando vuelva de mi viaje xd)**

**Y por sobretodo, gracias a mi Onee-Chan, mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma, Yami Nakamura (digámosle así, no se si ella quiere su nombre real publicado) que se que me leerá. Este capitulo es tuyo onee-chan! Te lo dedico :3**

**Y aquí está, el cap 4!**

CHAPTER 4: Kurosaki Manor

Ichigo caminaba lo más rápido posible mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La llamada de Rukia, si bien lo había molestado un poco en un principio, lo había dejado con una profunda preocupación. Luego de haber escuchado la voz de su hermana Yuzu, la pelinegra había sonado un poco confundida, así que él se había apresurado en explicarle que se trataba de su hermana pequeña y no estaba en una situación comprometida o cosas así… Maldición, estar tanto tiempo con el idiota de Keigo lo había llevado a analizar un posible-doble-sentido-pervertido a todo.

Pero lo que lo había descolocado era que la chica se había puesto sollozar, luego se escucharon diversos ruidos, completamente incomprensibles. Había salido de su habitación al patio trasero, hablándole y llamándola con un tono de voz cada vez más alto, pero sin obtener respuesta. Finalmente, cuando su imaginación ya comenzaba a volar lejos y su preocupación alcanzaba límites bastante altos, una voz quebrada le había recitado el nombre de una calle.

"_Estoy perdida y tengo frío_"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinaranjo. No había cortado la comunicación con Rukia porque, si bien no sabía qué, algo le había sucedido a la chica. Podía escucharla entonar fúnebremente una melodía irreconocible, plagada de suspiros de pesar. Sólo de oírla así de perdida se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Comprendía perfectamente cómo debía estar sintiéndose.

Giró en una de las esquinas y allí la vio: estaba sentada en el borde de la acera, acurrucada en posición fetal y rodeada de sus valijas. El móvil estaba en el suelo frente a ella y lo miraba fijamente. Corrió hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Rukia!- Exclamó -¿Qué demonios te sucedió?-

Al posar una mano en su hombro, sintió la piel helada. Era lógico, la noche era bastante frío, amenazaba con llover y la muchacha tenía únicamente un vestido liviano con el que cubrirse. Ichigo se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba antes de tenderla en los hombros de la ojivioleta.

-Ella ya no está Ichigo- gimió al mirarlo a los ojos y aferrarse a él –Tengo miedo-

Entonces el muchacho comprendió: ella realmente estaba recordando a un muerto. Sus brazos rodearon el pequeño y –ahora lo sentía- frágil curpo mientras sus pensamientos seguían varios caminos a la vez. Rukia estaba triste, muy triste; algo la había hecho recordar a un ser muy querido que había fallecido; estaba sola y confundida. Definitivamente podía comprender cómo se sentía.

-_¿Acaso has recordado cómo ibas a la orilla de ese río como sonámbulo y todos te observaban como un idiota, como un demente?_- sonó una voz en su cabeza. –_Esta chica es tan patética como tú mismo_-

Apretando los dientes para bloquear los recuerdos, trato de calmar con lentitud a la joven que tenía abrazada. Cuando su respiración se volvió más acompasada y la tensión empezó a desaparecer de sus hombros, Ichigo decidió hablarle nuevamente.

-Rukia…- Murmuró

-Ichigo- la voz de ella desde su pecho sonó muy débil. Los blancos dedos se cerraron un poco aferrándose a su camiseta. No debía dejar que él viera su rostro. –L-Lo siento, estoy muy avergonzada de…-

-Shhh- la interrumpió el joven –Te dije que me marcaras si te perdías o tenías algún problema… Si pillaras un resfriado por estar en una fría calle sería un problema ¿No es así?-

La morena soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al fin una compañía agradable que la hacía sentir más segura. Ichigo definitivamente sería un gran amigo para ella.

-Empiezo a no sentir mis piernas- dijo él luego de unos momentos más –será mejor que salgamos de aquí, puede que sea una muy buena persona pero no pienso enfermar por tí-

-Hey, espera- dijo ella. –Estoy… Estaba quedándome en un hotel, pero no pienso seguir allí- continuó, mirando al suelo. Se mordió el labio y estiro la mano para tomar la manga del muchacho –No tengo donde ir-

Ichigo la miró fijamente antes de suspirar y pasar una de sus manos por su cara para aclarar sus pensamientos. Su padre no dejaría de molestarlo por la decisión que iba a tomar, pero era lo correcto.

-Rukia… Ven conmigo-

-_"Maldita sea, eso sí que sonó cursi"_- pensó mientras observaba la reacción de la joven. Ella lo miró perpleja.

-No quiero volver al hotel Ichigo- dijo ella con determinación –No voy a hacerlo, no puedes obligarme-

-Uff- bufó el pelinaranjo –No me refiero a eso baka, me refiero a que te quedes en mi casa al menos por esta noche, la habitación de invitados está libre- una puntada se clavó en su corazón al pronunciar esa frase, pero intentó disimularlo. De ninguna forma le diría a Rukia que su madre había pasado sus últimos días en esa habitación.

-A… tu… ¿Dónde?- la mandíbula de la chica parecía haberse soltado de la impresión. ¿Qué diría Nii-Sama si se enterase de que un chico de su edad la alojaba en su casa? La rebeldía burbujeó en ella al pensarlo, esa sería su forma de empezar su rompimiento con los Kuchiki. –Eres muy amable, te agradezco sinceramente y acepto la invitación- sonrió apenas ella mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación.

El chico solo hizo un gesto con la mano antes de empezar a cainar. Rukia lo miró un momento, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Etto… ¿Ichigo?- dijo, sonriente.

-¿Mmm?- él volteó intentando averiguar por qué no lo seguía y vio cómo la chica señalaba disimuladamente hacia las maletas con la cabeza y una cara de inocencia perfectamente fingida. La vena de su frente se hinchó considerablemente. -¿No sólo debo buscarte en medio de la noche, hospedarte en mi casa y haber recibido golpes por ti sin apenas conocerte sino que también llevar tus maletas?-

-No te obligo a nada, Ichigo- sonrió, malévola, la pelinegra. Acto seguido, tomo dos de sus maletas y comenzó a caminar. -¿Hacia dónde?-

-Uff, sólo sigueme- Ichigo tomó lo demás y comenzó a caminar. De pronto, un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja lo detuvo-¿Pero qué…?-

-Te lo mereces por decirme baka- dijo, convencida, Rukia mientras bajaba la pierna con la que lo había golpeado.

-Maldita enana- gruñó Ichigo, entre divertido y enojado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- dijo la de ojos violetas, bastante más insegura ante estar parada frente al despacho de Isshin Kurosaki.

-Créeme, no habrá problemas- suspiró él mientras abría la puerta –Al menos no para ti- añadió con un gruñido bajo.

-¡Estás despierto a altas horas de la noche!- aulló su padre -¡Eso es un reto para luchar!- añadió con más entusiasmo, antes de percibir una asustada mirada femenina. Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su nada desprevenido hijo y le preguntó -¿Quién es ella?-

La repentina calma del mayor sorprendió al joven e ojos castaños, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para responderle.

-Ya sabes, es la chica a la que ayudé hoy… Ella…-Ichigo tragó grueso, lo mejor era terminar lo antes posible –No tiene donde quedarse, y pensaba en que podía pasar la noche en el cuarto de invitados…-

Isshin se desorientó aún más, pero su cerebro rápidamente ordenó las ideas más importantes: su hijo Ichigo, una linda señorita a la que había ayudado, una habitación oscura… ¡Eureka!

-Ohhh ya entiendo- rió al fin -¿Te refieres a esa habitación peligrosamente cerca de la tuya donde podrías hacer todo el ruido que quisieras sin que tus hermanas o yo te oyéramos?

Rukia se sonrojó con violencia al asimilar las palabras del padre de Ichigo, pero su rostro no era nada comparado con el escarlata del joven.

-¡CALLA!- gritó antes de golpearlo, estampar la puerta y arrastrar a Rukia hacia el trasfondo, donde había una cómoda escalera para acceder a su hogar sin necesidad de salir nuevamente a la calle. –Lo siento por eso, pero eso en el lenguje de mi padre es un sí-

-Ohh- soltó la chica, distraída.

-Oi ¿Sucede algo?-

-Me preguntaba- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios -¿Realmente vas a alojarme en una habitación como dijo tu padre?-

Las maldiciones que soltó Ichigo se vieron ahogadas por la risa de la muchacha.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Yyyyyy se termino jajajajaja estaba muy inspirada en este cap, y trate de extenderlo, que les parecio?**

**Gracias a todos por leerme! Nos leemos en enero!**

**Se despide (temporalmente), Yoko Nakamura**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: El destino me trae de vuelta! n.n Ok no ._. la verdad es que por numerosos motivos mi viaje tuvo que posponerse hasta el 20 de enero :P así que estaré con ustedes un mes mas :D**

**Aclaro que, lógicamente, en este tiempo actualizaré todo lo posible ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, la mayor felicidad de un escritor y sobretodo uno que lo hace sin ningún fin de lucro es tener lectores que leen por leer, porque les gusta. Gracias a todos!**

**Según un review, al parecer me equivoqué en la fecha de cumpleaños de Ichigo, lamento eso pero hagamos de cuenta que esa es la fecha, al menos en mi historia xD por cierto, gracias por hacerme notarlo, si encuentran errores de esos u otras sugerencias, saben que pueden dejarla en un review.**

**Gracias especiales a **

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: creo que todas queremos eso! Jajaja es un sueño húmedo hecho realidad *¬* ajemm… gracias por los deseos del viaje (los guardare hasta enero xD) y por leerme!**

***jessy moon 15: ya veras, ya veras ;) los personajes iran evolucionando bastante mientras transcurra la historia, pienso hacerla bastante extensa :B**

***shiso eien haku: gracias! La verdad es que estaba un poco distraída y seguramente lo anote mal n.n nos leemos!**

**Aclaro (otra vez) que bleach NO ME PERTENECE, así que tampoco sus personajes, lástima :/**

**Y bueno, aquí el capitulo 5!**

CHAPTER 5: Rukia k.

-¡Despierta Ichigoooo!- Exclamó Rukia mientras abría la puerta y entraba de un salto. Había pasado algunas semanas (las que faltaban para el inicio de las clases) conviviendo en la casa Kurosaki, por lo que ya había ganado confianza en recorrerla. La manera afable y cariñosa con la que la trataban tanto Isshin como Karin y Yuzu la hacía sentir una nueva persona.

Allí se encontraba _feliz_.

-¡Enana!- gritó Ichigo mientras se refugiaba lanzándose bajo sus sábanas -¡Toca antes de entrar baka!-

-¡Podrías tratar de llamarme por mi nombre!- bufó ella –Y no es que sea la gran cosa que entre a tu cuarto, ni que… Oye ¿Por qué te ocultas?- su sermón se transformó en una interrogatoria al ver el sonrojo del chico.

-Estaba vistiéndome ¿Me dejas seguir?- gruñó él, un poco avergonzado.

-Oh, ya veo- las palabras mordaces huyeron de la mente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí. –Termina de vestirte y baja, el desayuno está listo- añadió antes de salir del cuarto.

Ichigo suspiró antes de relajar un poco su ceño y sonreír imperceptiblemente. Rukia se había adaptado perfectamente a su familia… Pero primero habían aclarado de dónde provenía la morena.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿U-Una Ku-Kuchiki?- **__**Balbuceó Isshin.**_

_**-Así es, pero en verdad no me gusta que me reconozcan por mi apellido. Por favor, simplemente díganme Rukia- Era una de las pocas veces en las que las ensayadas sonrisas de Rukia eran sinceras: era simplemente imposible que la cara de desconcierto (o cualquier otra) que hacía Isshin no fuese cómica.**_

_**-Sería un hermoso regalo adoptarte como si fueras mi tercera hija, Rukia-Chan- dijo él, antes de acercarse para hablarle por la comisura de los labios –¿No nos dará eso problemas con Bya-Kun?-**_

_**-Me aseguraré de que el no sospeche nada Kurosaki-San- respondió luego de dejar de reír por el apodo que había creado el mayor de los Kurosaki.**_

_**-¡Entonces ya está todo dicho! ¡La familia Kurosaki tiene una nueva integrante!- anunció, con un puño en alto -¡Puedes llamarme papá, Rukia-Chan!- vociferó mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la joven.**_

_**Sin embargo, este intento se vio truncado por el puñetazo que cierto joven de cabello naranja.**_

_**-Calmate, viejo- gruñó –¡No le des a Rukia un trauma del que no podrá recuperarse en su primer día! ¡Y deja de cambiar sus maletas a mi cuarto, ella se queda en el de invitados!-**_

_**-¡Masaki!- Lloró el padre frente a la enorme foto -¡Nuestro primogénito es impotente!-**_

_**Rukia debió sujetarse el estómago mientras las carcajadas le hacían lagrimear los ojos.**_

_**-Ichi-Nii ¿Rukia-Chan es tu novia?-**_

_**La pregunta de su rubia hermana menor había hecho que ambos jóvenes se atragantaran con el desayuno en la mesa.**_

_**-¡Claro que no!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo**_

_**-Ella es tan sólo una enana indefensa que me debe la vida- dijo el ojimiel, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su ceño. Su expresión determinada cambió por una mueca de dolor al sentir la fuerte patada bajo la mesa –Pe… Rra…-**_

_**-Ichi-Nii, no digas esas cosas en la mesa- Suspiró Yuzu –Y no veo lo malo, Rukia-Chan es muy hermosa… ¡Tendrían bebés preciosos!-**_

_**-¡¿Que?!- saltaron ambos jóvenes antes de mirarse -¡Ni en otra vida!-**_

_**-Oi, Rukia-**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Ichigo?-murmuró ella. Se encontraban en la terraza de la casa Kurosaki, mirando el atardecer junto a Karin y Yuzu mientras bebían té.**_

_**-Es el comienzo de nuestro último fin de semana de vacaciones- le recordó el chico -¿Cómo piensas presentarte y ocultar que eres una Kuchiki?-**_

_**-No lo sé- respondió, sinceramente ella –No lo sé, y estoy muy preocupada por ello- añadió mientras se acurrucaba un poco más en la silla. No quería mostrarse triste ni preocupada ante aquellos que le habían dado tanto, pero no sabía cómo se quitaría la sobra de su apellido, no sabía cómo ocultarse de Nii-Sama.**_

_**Una mano cálida se ahueco su muñeca y, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una mueca de burla bajo dos cejas juntas.**_

_**-Encontraremos la forma, no vayas a hacerte mala sangre-**_

_**La ojivioleta no pudo evitar sonreír y volver a su té. Ichigo le infundía alegría, él la llenaba y le daba paz. Observó al chico mientras empinaba un poco la taza y de repente percibió un extraño brillo en sus ojos.**_

_**-Es hora de pedirle un favor a mi padre- suspiró –Debo estar loco por esto, pero quizás funcione-**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el joven se revolvió el cabello, pensando en que su idea ahora se veía descabellada y estúpida. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigos que…?

-¡Ichi-Nii!- Urgió Yuzu –Apresúrate, llegarán tarde-

-Uff, de verdad no quiero ir al instituto- suspiró mientras se sentaba –Esto fue una locura-

-¿Tanto te molesta… Itoko*?- rió al pronunciar lo último, haciendo que Ichigo se mesara el cabello… ¿Cuándo y cómo había llegado a eso? Ahh, ya lo recordaba…

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¡De ninguna manera, estás loco!- le gritó a su padre. "¿Hacer pasar a Rukia por mi prima?"**_

_**-Escúchame Ichigo, si le hablas al director Ukitake lo comprenderá. Ese hombre tiene un muy buen corazón y sabrá ocultar la verdadera identidad de Rukia-**_

_**-Pero ¿Y mis amigos? Ellos saben que no tienes hermanos o hermanas, sospecharán- el pelinaranja miraba a Isshin intentando detectar el rastro de una broma, pero el hombre hablaba en serio.**_

_**-Diles que es de parte materna, una lejana prima segunda o tercera que ha quedado huérfana y está legalmente bajo nuestra tutela-**_

_**-Demonios…- suspiró, vencido, el más joven –Hablaré con Ukitake-Dono-**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Como había predicho su padre, el albino director no había tenido problemas al oír la lacrimosa historia de Rukia (debía admitir que la enana había hechado mano a inesperadas dotes teatrales para conmover el corazón del hombre) y ahora esta figuraba sobriamente en el registro como Kurosaki Rukia.

Miró de reojo cómo ella terminaba su desayuno y reprimió una sonrisa. De ninguna manera admitiría que le había gustado como sonaba su apellido junto con el nombre de ella. Y tampoco la que había sido la despedida de Ukitake de su despacho, cuando ella ya recorría triunfante el pasillo.

_-¡Nos vemos al inicio de clases, Kurosaki-Kun! Y en cuánto a Kuchiki…. No creo que te tardes demasiado en adosar matrimonialmente tu apellido al de ella ¿No?-_

Ichigo no sabía si reír o enfadarse ante el comentario, Rukia no era para nada su tipo. Aunque si era atrayente, eso no lo negaba… era tan femenina y…

-¿Qué miras?- la enojada respuesta de Rukia al descubrirse observada fue formulada por la boca llena, sonando como un ahogado gorjeo.

-_Claro, femenina_- Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en el rostro de él mientras se daba la vuelta, ya era hora de hacerla enojar –Oi enana, llegaremos tarde… si caminamos al paso al que van un par de piernas tan cortas como las tuyas llegaremos la próxima semana-

La ojivioleta le lanzó la mochila, dándole en la cabeza, y prosiguió a perseguirlo primero al patio delantero y luego por la calle.

-¡Estupida fresa!-

-¡Enana anormal!-

-¡Rebelde ridículo!-

-¡Gnomo con vestido!-

-¡Afeminado que se tiñe el cabello!-

-¡Muñeca descerebrada!-

-¡Regresame mi mochila!-

-¡No la hubieses lanzado, baka!-

Isshin miraba divertido cómo ambos jóvenes se alejaban.

-_Ohh si, esos dos se llevarían de maravillas… Algún día_-

**NOTAS: *Eso significa primo o prima en japonés n.n**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Kyaaaa! Ya termine ^^ la verdad es que sólo me senté y, con la frustración de mi viaje y el enojo que tenía, empecé a decargarme y luego solo seguí y seguí… estoy llena de ideas :D**

**A propósito, no se si quedó claro, pero el título del cap va porque tanto Kuchiki como Kurosaki comienzan con K, por lo que quise hacer una referencia al cambio de apellido de Rukia y esas cosas :P**

**Gracias por leer y, como siempre, les pido que dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias en los reviews :3**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y ya regresé :3**

**Antes que nada, muy feliz navidad para todos los que me leen o me han leído alguna vez… Y para los que nunca lo hicieron también xD ojalá hayan sido unas bonitas y felices fiestas para todos ustedes.**

**Ahora, los agradecimientos :3**

***nami-chan: holaaaa :D yes, esos dos se juntarán ohh si jajajaja y por lo que vendrá más adelante…. Ya verás :B**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: suena taaan bonito ^^ pero no puedo hacer que se casen así sin más ajajaj….. o quizás si ._.**

***rukiasicc: arigatooou :3 empezaré paso a paso… tengo una bomba preparada :B**

***Shiso eien haku: a mi me emociono escribirlo :D espero que este te guste un poco más, lo alargué más :B**

***Iris Cid: KAWAIII! Muchas gracias por el beso en la mejilla x3 actualizare toooodo lo que pueda ohh si n.n**

**Waaa, de acuerdo, muchas gracias a tooooodos! :D un escritor sin lectores no es nada de nada n.n**

**Recuerdo que Bleach ME PERTENECE, y esta historia es únicamente con fines de lucro… Oh, no, era al revés xD ahora en serio, estos personajes no son míos, pero la historia proviene de mi imaginación y es únicamente para entretenerlos un rato.**

**Y aquí vamos, el cap 6!**

CHAPTER 6: EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

-¡Apurate Ichigo!- Apremió una morena de baja estatura mientras caminaba a paso acelerado e intercalando pequeños brincos por la acera. Se paró bufando en una esquina para esperar al chico que caminaba con ella y tirar de la manga de su camisa -Vamooooos-

-Estamos llegando más de veinte minutos antes enana- bufó el, mientras se agachaba para esquivar el golpe que iba a su mejilla –¡Oye!-

-¡No me digas enana!- gruñó la petit mientras le hacía una zancadilla.

La gente miraba extrañada al par mientras caminaban peleando mientras reían y viceversa. _"Jóvenes de hoy_" pensaban, risueños y sorprendidos, muchos de los habitantes de Karakura.

La ojivioleta ignoraba las miradas y los comentarios mientras disfrutaba hacer del tonto con Ichigo. No quería preocuparse por nada en un día tan especial como ese.

_-Mi primer día en un instituto-_ pensó, alegre –_Cuánto tiempo esperé por esto…_-

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Se lo suplico Nii-Sama- pidió Rukia por enésima vez. –Déjeme asistir a un instituto, uno privado si quiere, en el que sólo haya gente a nuestra altura y…-**_

_**-No hablaremos más acerca de este asunto Rukia, creí que lo había dejado claro- bufó Byakuya mientras apartaba la mirada del portátil para enfrentarse a ella directamente. –Y mi decisión es terminante: no-**_

_**La menor apretó los puños. Dentro del frío despacho su hermano mayor era el señor indiscutido, todo allí no hacía sino remarcar la autoridad de la mirada fría y calculadora, los gestos aristocráticos y el aura de poder y superioridad del heredero. Cada vez que entraba en ese lugar, Rukia no conseguía distinguir la diferencia entre ella y una cucaracha.**_

_**Pero esta vez, persistiría.**_

_**-Hissana dijo que…- empezó, arrepintiéndose al instante. Con solo oir el nombre, su nuevo hermano endureció la mirada más de lo que ella creía posible y se puso de pie.**_

_**-No me importa lo que dice... Lo que decía Hissana- pronunciar ese nombre junto con la pauta del pasado pareció dolerle enormemente, pero su coraza se recondtruía inmediatamente al menor derrumbe.**_

_**-Nii-Sama- reclamó de nuevo. No podía ser posible, su hermana le había prometido que hablaría con él y lo convencería, la había alimentado con la ilusión de poder irse de esa mansión de hielo. Un instituto, había dicho, con compañeros, clases, profesores, rabietas y risas.**_

"_**Eso sería como el paraíso"**_

_**-Basta- la tensión en su voz era palpable, Rukia estaba pisando terreno peligroso. –Desde diempre, los Kuchiki hemos hecho uso de los mejores tutores que pueden conseguirse aquí o en cualquier otra parte y hemos aprendido dentro de estas nobles paredes. ¿Un instituto? No harías más que mezclarte con calaña y recibir una educación absurda y poco programada- la miró de nuevo a los ojos, atravesándola -¿No es suficiente para ti?-**_

_**-S-Sí lo es Nii-Sama, Y-yo sólo…- ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se había ido toda su determinación?**_

_**-No tartamudees Rukia- cortó el mayor, antes de girar su silla y darle la espalda –Compórtate como debes hacerlo, demuestra que mereces ser una de nosotros y déjame trabajar-**_

_**-Sí, Nii-Sama- contestó la chica, como una autómata, mientras realizaba una pequeña inclinación y salía del despacho.**_

_**Su mano agarraba el pomo de la puerta con tanta fuerza que el borde filoso había trazado un fino corte donde la piel lo tocaba, pero ella no podía sentirlo. **_

"_**Cuando me largue de aquí no volveré… Jamás volveré, lo prometo"**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Su hermano no se enteraría que había despedido a todos sus tutores particulares, ni tampoco que había abandonado el hotel donde se hospedaba gracias a las jugosas sumas con las que había comprado el silencio de varias personas.

-_"Menos a Kurosaki-San y su familia… Tampoco a Ukitake-San… ¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo?"_-

-Oi. Rukia- llamó el ojimiel, sacándola de sus `pensamientos –Aquí estamos, este es el instituto Karakura-

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de emoción, junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es… Es enorme-

-Psshh, no es la gran cosa- dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros. –Ya conseguirás a alguien que te muestre todo-

-¿Eh?- Rukia parpadeó varias veces hasta entender lo que había dicho -¿cómo alguien? ¡Tienes que mostrármelo tú!-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- el pelinaranjo se paró y la miró a los ojos –Te acompañaré hasta la sala de clases, luego te presentarás y tratarás de hacer nuevos amigos ¿Está bien? No es muy difícil-

Intentó seguir caminando, pero sintió un tirón de su manga y, al girarse un poco fastidiado, dos orbes violetas y suplicantes se clavaron en él.

-Ichigo, no quiero estar sola, no puedo, yo… Nunca estuve rodeada de tanta gente ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si me rechazan?- bajó la cabeza. Le daba mucha vergüenza demostrar debilidad de esa forma, pero necesitaba a Ichigo –Eres mi primo ¿No? Tienes que acompañarme-

-Uff, eres molesta enana- suspiró, antes de formar una media sonrisa con su eterno ceño fruncido. –Está bien, cumpliré el papel de buen chico as´como tu aparentas ser una dulce jovencita… eres muy buena, nadie podrá ver que eres una enana del demonio-

-¡Baka!- le gritó ella mientras le daba una fuerte patada en la espalda baja.

-_Este será un día muy largo_- pensó, angustiado, Ichigo.

-Alumnos, atención por favor- clamó el director Ukitake, haciendo callar a la descontrolada clase –Como habrán advertido, tienen una nueva compañera con ustedes… Ponte de pie, Rukia-

Las piernas de la chica temblaron imperceptiblemente al enfrentarse a la clase, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un claro rubor. Todos la miraban, pero sólo un par de ojos junto a su escritorio vacío le importaban realmente. Un par de ojos color miel que la alentaban burlonamente bajo su ceño fruncido.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Rukia- sonrío –Es un placer conocerlos a todos- añadió, mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación.

Ichigo suspiró. Las preguntas de sus amigos no tardarían en llegar.

-ICHHIGOOOOOOUGHH- el bullicioso Keigo fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Ichigo, quien ni siquiera lo miró.

-Hola Keigo- saludó, despreocupado.

-No debes golpearlo así, Ichigo- suspiró un chico de cabello negro, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. –Terminarás por lastimarlo-

-Uff, se necesita más que eso para lastimar a alguien tan idiota como Keigo- rió Ichigo –Tatsuki lo golpea todo el tiempo-

-Eso es porque es un pervertido- bufó la aludida, antes de mirar hacia un costado y advertir la presencia de alguien más –Oh, es la nueva… Oi Ichigo ¿Ukitake-Dono no te había pedido que la acompañaras y la guiaras?-

-Sí, ya lo se- gruñó el pelinaranja –No es necesario que me lo reproches… ¡Oi, Rukia! ¡Ven, quiero presentarte a algunas personas!-

La Kuchiki se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa tímida antes de inclinarse ligeramente.

-Kurosaki Rukia, encantada-

Ichigo rodó los ojos. "_Realmente debo conseguir que se suelte un poco más, está aterrada_"

-Soy Arisawa Tatsuki, la mejor luchadora del Instituto Karakura- se presentó la muchacha de cabello negro.

-Soy Ishida Uryu, presidente del club de costura. Un placer- dijo el muchacho de anteojos.

-¡Oi! ¡Inoue, Chad!- llamó Ichigo. Los dos nombrados se acercaron.

-Sado Yasutora- se presentó el gran muchacho de piel morena.

-No es de hablar mucho- dijo Ichigo –Simplemente dile Chad, todos le decimos así-

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime- dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño y expresión bondadosa –Creo que seremos grandes amigas, Kuchiki-San-

-E-Etto… Por favor, dime Rukia Inoue-Chan- sonrió la petit.

-¡Y yo me llamo Asano Keigo!- Chilló el castaño desde atrás, sobresaltando a las muchachas. Aprovechando la distracción de la morena, tomó su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió –Y tú eres muy bonit…-

-Suéltala- bufó el Kurosaki mientras empujaba a su compañero –Si la dejo contigo cinco minutos, nunca podrá superar el trauma-

-No es justo Ichigoooooooo- lloriqueó Keigo –Siempre te quedas con las más bonitas y las que tienen los mejores seufff-

Un puñetazo certero de Tatsuki calló la frase del chico.

-Oye, Rukia- dijo completamente natural, ignorando al que había dejado inconsciente en el suelo -¿Cómo es que eres Kurosaki? Isshin-San no tiene hermanos, por lo menos hasta donde nosotros sabemos-

-Humm- Rukia dudó un momento, pero dio la primer explicación que pasó por su mente –Realmente soy una prima lejana de Ichigo… Como mis padres han muerto hace poco en un accidente, he quedado a cargo de su padre y he decidido cambiar mi apellido al entrar bajo su tutela-

-¿Así que estás quedándote junto con Kurosaki?- Rio Uryu –Te deseo suerte en soportar a este idiota-

-Nos vamos Rukia- bufó Ichigo –Aún tengo que mostrarte el instituto y no es necesario perder más tiempo con gafitas-Kun-

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, FRESA- la exclamación de Ishida les llegó cuando ya corrían escaleras arriba riendo.

-Estaremos aquí para el almuerzo- gritó Ichigo haciendo bocina escaleras abajo –compra algo para nosotros Tatsuki, ya sabes dónde está mi estuche con el dinero-

-Lo hare por Rukia, no por ti fresa- les respondió una voz risueña

-Ichigo ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó la chica, mientras seguía el suave tirón que el ojimiel le daba a su brazo para que lo siguiera.

-Voy a mostrarte tu nuevo instituto, enana- dijo él mientras salían a la terraza. –Esta es mi forma de decirte bienvenida-

La joven caminó extasiada hasta el barandal. La vista desde la terraza del edificio de cuatro pisos era espectacular: podía ver la extensión del patio, lleno de grandes árboles y flores, la pista de carrera y las canchas del área de educación física y otra edificación que seguramente sería un auditorio.

-Es… Es enorme- rio, antes de mirar al chico con una sonrisa sincera –Te debo mucho Ichigo, demasiado-

-No me debes nada, baka- sonrió el –Debo hacerlo por mi prima enana ¿No?-

-¡Deja de llamarme enana! ¡Demonios! Intento agradecerte y lo único que haces… Tú eres… - infló los carrillos, exasperada.

Ichigo dejó escapar una risa, era demasiado divertido molestarla.

-Oi, enana-

-¿Y ahora que quie…?- Calló al sentir cómo él la acorralaba contra el barandal –Ichi-I-Ichigo ¿Qué haces?-

-Me debes más de una, enana- sonrió él –Primero te salvo de unos matones, luego te alojo en mi hogar, te hago pasar por mi prima para que nadie sepa quién eres en realidad y ahora te presento a mis amigos y te guío en el instituto- se acercó para susurrarle al oído-Creo que es un buen momento para que empieces a pagarme-

-Ichigo… Yo…- "_¡Maldición! ¿Qué está haciendo?_"

El ojimiel volvió a alejarse unos centímetros para ver el rubor de la chica. Le era muy divertido ponerla nerviosa, y ese juego le había dado un mejor resultado del que esperaba.

Pero no contaba con la mirada de la muchacha. Esperaba que ella estuviera enojada, a punto de golpearlo o algo. Pero sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre, nerviosismo… Era dulce verla así, no era la Rukia que lo golpeaba.

-Rukia…- se acercó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Susurró muy cerca de sus labios –Quiero mi paga-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Muajajajajaja soy malvada! Dejaré el suspenso en el final, como amo hacer esto :3**

**Ichi-Kun besará a Kia-Chan? O no? O si? Piensenlo :B y dejen su opinión en los reviews por favor.**

**Trataré de actualizar antes de año nuevo, pero en caso de que no pueda**

**FELIZ 2013! Que pasen una feliz fiesta de año nuevo y tengan nuevos proyectos, metas cumplidas y deseos n.n**

**Se despide: Yoko-Chan :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Regresé junto con mi maldad :B antes que nada, debo admitir que el Karma me devolvió una buena por ser mala xD cometí un error en el cap anterior: cuando Ichigo presenta a Rukia a sus amigos, Orihime le dice Kuchiki-San… Supuestamente, allí iba Kurosaki-San, ya que nadie sabe que Rukia es una Kuchiki xd gomen, eso me pasa por apurarme al escribir y no prestar mas atención T_T**

**De acuerdo, luego de aclarar ese malentendido, voy a los agradecimientos:**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: Muajajajaj sii soy mala 3:) pero me encanta serlo n.n jajaja que sería de las historias sin el suspenso?**

***Kawai-Maria: Incluso yo al escribirlo lo pensaba xD jajaj y gracias por seguirme leyendo, eso es un verdadero tesoro para mi.**

***Shiso eien haku: waaaaaa graciaaas! Me encanta poder causar esas reacciones en los lectores, a mi me pasa con muuuchas historias :P actualizareeee todo lo que pueda.**

***evav262: pooobre Ichi-Kun, todo el mundo cree que es impotente… Realmente no me molestaría comprobarlo, si tan sólo pudiese pedir un deseo y hacerlo real *¬* sería perfecto L)**

**De nuevo, aclaro que Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta historia viene de mi retorcida y malvada mente n.n**

**Ok, eso es todo, los dejo con el cap 7 :3**

CHAPTER 7: Amigos y no tan amigos

_-Rukia…- se acercó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Susurró muy cerca de sus labios –Quiero mi paga-_

Ooooo

Rukia estaba inmovilizada contra el barandal de la terraza del Instituto Karakura. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Primero, porque tenía el cuerpo de Ichigo tan pegado al suyo que podía sentir el pulso del muchacho contra su piel, y segundo, por la sorpresa que había sentido al escuchar sus palabras.

No, sorprendida era poco. Rukia estaba estupefacta.

Era cierto que Ichigo había hecho todo lo que había dicho, ella tenía una gran deuda que salvar con el pelinaranja ¡Pero simplemente había perdido la cabeza! ¿Cómo podía acercarse de repente a ella de esa forma? Un movimiento más y sus labios chocarían.

-_Él va a besarme, realmente va a hacerlo_- Un escalofrío la recorrió al caer en la cuenta del hecho, pero no hizo nada por apartarlo ¿Por qué no hacía nada por apartarlo? –_Maldito cuerpo, muévete_-

Una sonrisa curvó suavemente las comisuras del muchacho, mientras le daba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo: había empezado con eso para hacerla enojar, su idea era verla enfadada, que le gritara y lo insultara como cada vez que se fastidiaba. Sin embargo, ver cómo sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, como su labio inferior temblaba y cómo no hacía nada por alejarlo lo habían hecho perder el rumbo. Cuando sintió el temblor de la chica no pudo resistirse más y se aventuró a un suave beso en las comisuras de ella.

No importaba que se encontraban en el instituto, donde todos creían que era su prima, no importaba que no dejasen de pelear, era divertido para ellos, no importaba que se hubiesen conocido tan sólo unas semanas atrás, nada importaba. Era hora de dar un nuevo paso, ya verían qué sucedía después.

-_Que jodan al "después"_- pensó el ojimiel, mientras rozaba los labios de la chica.

Pero no pudo llegar a besarla.

Una mano se posó en su pechó y lo empujó, tambaleante pero fuerte, rompiendo el hechizo y haciéndolo entrar en razón. Al mirar de nuevo a la morena, completamente sonrojada y empujándolo, sintió bastante vergüenza, acompañada de un poco de arrepentimiento.

-Rukia, yo…- comenzó, estrujando sus sesos para poder encontrar una buena disculpa, pero ella lo calló con un gesto.

-¿Qué no escuchas? Alguien está en las escaleras, deben ser tus amigos y no pueden vernos en esta situación- dijo ella, mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos y trataba de apagar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Oi- una oleada de alivio calmó su culpa, así que decidió volver a molestarla para recuperar la normalidad -¿Sólo me detuviste para que no nos vieran?- rio

-¡Baka!- bufó la ojivioleta mientras lo empujaba. –_Estúpido Ichigo, ni siquiera puedo enojarme contigo_-

-Oigan, dejen ya de pelear- suspiró Uryu mientras abría la puerta y se acomodaba en el lugar donde almorzaban

-Cualquiera diría que parecen más pareja que familia ¿Ne, Ichigo?- rió Mizuiro, otro de los amigos de Ichigo –A propósito, Ichigo olvidó presentarnos, me llamo Kojima Mizuiro, un gusto conocerte Kurosaki-Chan-

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió la chica –Llámame Rukia, por favor-

-De acuerdo, comamos de una vez- dijo el pelinaranjo –Muero de hambre, y si no comienzo a comer yo, la enana arrasará con todo-

-¡Callate Baka!- rugió la petit mientras lo golpeaba en un costado

-¡No me golpees, anormal!-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Marimacho!-

-¡Qué bonita pareja!- exclamó Keigo –Ahora que lo pienso, no hace mucho era normal que los primos se emparentaran… Y pensando en que Rukia-Chan es realmente una pariente bastante lejana de Ichigo ellos…. ICHIGOOOO- se interrumpió a si mismo mientras corría a abrazarlo -¡YA HAS DEJADO DE SER VIRGEN CON TU CANDENTE PRIMA! ¿Ya lo han hecho?-

-¡Cierra el pico Keigo!- le gritó de vuelta el pelinaranjo, mientras lo lanzaba lejos de una patada. –Es de mi familia, joder… Y no soy un pervertido como tú- añadió, suspirando, mientras se sentaba recostado en una pared a comer.

-Debes admitir que tus peleas hacen creer otra cosa, fresa- picó Uryu.

-Cállate- bufó el Kurosaki, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la acomodaba en el suelo –Oi, Rukia, siéntate aquí… Sé que sigues de pie por no sentarte en el suelo-

-Etto… Gracias, itoko- sonrió, antes de sentarse a comer junto al muchacho.

Ooooo

-Nos vemos mañana Rukia-Chan- saludó el grupo de chicos. Orihime agitaba todo el brazo mientras sonreía, al igual que Keigo, mientras Uryu y Chad saludaban más discretamente.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió ella, antes de correr detrás de Ichigo. Realmente estaba muy feliz, aunque agotadora, su primera semana en el instituto la había revitalizado y se sentía plena.

-_Me siento libre, me gusta aprender con profesores que no están encargados por Nii-Sama y los demás y hacer amigos… Es perfecto_-

Miró de reojo a su compañero, casero y aparentemente primo. Desde la "escena en la terraza" no habían hablado más del tema, pero él se comportaba perfectamente normal: era perfectamente molesto pero también tenía gestos de camaradería que nunca nadie había tenido con ella. Realmente, estaba un poco confundida.

-Demonios ¿Qué no estaban en expulsión?- gruñó el muchacho de repente, mientras tomaba con firmeza la muñeca de Rukia.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Qué estás…?- Dijo una sorprendida Rukia, pero él no le prestó atención, había fijado su mirada en un grupo que se acercaba a ellos. La escondió detrás de su espalda y tensó los hombros y la mandíbula.

-Quédate callada, Rukia, es en serio- siseó, mientras se quedaba estático, esperando a que llegaran.

-_¿Qué demonios?_- era lo único en que la muchacha podía pensar ¿Quiénes eran ellos para que Ichigo reaccionara de esa forma?

-Pero miren quién está aquí, la pequeña fresa- dijo una voz burlona. –Dinos, fresa ¿Cuánto dinero haces gastar a tu padre en tintura naranja para el cabello?-

-No más de lo que tu gastas en tu color, idiota- retrucó Ichigo al muchacho de cabello celeste.

-Serás…- gruñó él –Voy a enseñarte a cerrar la boca, estúpido retrasado ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Eres gallina?-

-¿Qué no ves que esta cubriendo a alguien Grimmjow?- suspiró una voz, aparentemente aburrida, desde atrás. –Realmente eres sólo fuerza bruta y nada de cerebro-

-¡No te metas, Ulquiorra!- exclamó, exasperado, el peliazul. –Maldición, siempre tienes que joderlo todo-

-Lamento interrumpir su pelea de pareja- suspiró Ichigo –Pero ya debo irme- añadió, mientras arrastraba a Rukia con firmeza.

-Oh, vaya ¿A esta muñequita cubrías?- una mano se cerró en la cintura de Rukia, arrebatándola del agarre de Ichigo -¿Cómo te llamas? Podría divertirme contigo-

Rukia se quedó paralizada. La mirada azul profundo del chico era desbocada, no había otra forma de definirla. Era esa mirada que anunciaba ningún tipo de contención y una rebeldía muy grande. Tembló al sentir el agarre en su brazo, le estaba haciendo daño.

-Tienes dos segundos para soltarla- una mezcla de gruñido y amenaza llegó a los oídos de Grimmjow –Suéltala Jaegerjaquez-

-Fufufu- rio el mencionado, mientras soltaba con violencia a Rukia, haciéndola caer -¿Qué me harás, fresa?-

-Tu cara se arrastrará por el suelo, maldito idiota- advirtió el pelinaranja mientras se acercaba más. Lo mataría a golpes, nadie le hacía daño a Rukia en su presencia.

-Ichigo- llamó una voz desde el suelo –Por favor, no lo hagas… No te metas en una pelea sin sentido por mi culpa… Déjalo y vámonos… Por favor-

El muchacho se detuvo y soltó un suspiro. No podía dejar que Rukia lo viera pelear, per tampoco podía pasar por alto lo que había hecho el estúpido de Grimmjow. Se mesó el cabello y luego enfrentó al chico.

-Dile a Abarai que tanto él como tú ajustarán cuentas conmigo, pero no frente a mi prima- su voz se notaba contenida –No sería divertido pelear contigo si tu jefe-piña no está para vernos-

-No es mi jefe, idiota- gruñó el enfrentado –Dejaré que huyas como un cobarde ahora, pero decoraré el suelo con tu sangre imbécil- lo apartó de un empujón y siguió caminando, alejándose. –No escaparas la próxima, fresa-

Cuando los dos desaparecieron en la vuelta de la esquina, Rukia pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Volteó hacia Ichigo y lo vio de espaldas, aún con los hombros tensos.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Había renunciado a una pelea por su culpa y era claro que le había dolido en el orgullo, así que lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle.

-Ichigo- murmuró, mientras se ponía de puntitas y apoyaba una mano en su hombro, sin obtener respuesta –Oi, Ichi…-

Girando repentinamente, el chico la sujetó de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra antes de estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible y se quedó totalmente rígida.

Su sorpresa creció al sentir como él la empujaba hasta chocar con una pared, acorralándola y exigiendo más de ella en el beso. Sin saber por qué, sus parpados cayeron, su mandíbula se relajó y sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos del chico.

Aunque fuera sorpresivo, quería disfrutar de su primer beso, sin pensar en un cómo, un por qué, un cuándo y ni siquiera un con quién.

Los labios masculinos se alejaron de ella. "_Demasiado pronto_" alcanzó a pensar, con la respiración agitada, antes de abrir los ojos.

-Creo que eso es suficiente paga- sonrió Ichigo, agitado también. –Vamos a casa Rukia, necesitas descansar y yo también-

Ella lo siguió, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. ¿Seguirían como si nada después de eso? Realmente, lo mejor para ambos era interpretar ese beso como un pago y nada más.

Ambos sonrieron. La deuda estaba saldada y ya no sería una preocupación.

Ooooo

**NOTAS: Yyyyyyy? Que tal? Jajajajaj que buen final de semana para Kia-Chan *-* que opinan ustedes? Es un buen comienzo para que empiecen a enamorarse o que sean tan ciegos que lo dejen para mas adelante? xD lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos, ohh si.**

**Grimmjow y Ulquirra en papel de malos xd realmente adoro lo salvaje de Grimmjow y espero poder desarrollarlo bien de ahora en adelante. Nuestros amigos de Las Noches aparecerán más y mejor explicados, no se preocupen (:**

**De acuerdo, nada más por agregar hoy, salvo mis agradecimintos de siempre a tooodos los que me leen y me regalan sus reviews :3 muchisimas gracias!**

**Se despide: Yoko **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Volviiiii n.n me extrañaron? Ajjajaj se que no :3**

**Bueno, como voy a viajar y tengo tiempo e inspiración, quiero dejarles todo lo que pueda :B así que estén atentos, quizás deje una actualización doble, juju~**

**Primero y principal, los agradecimientos a los reviews :D**

***Elisa20: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas :3 trato de hacerla tierna sin llegar demasiado a lo cursi xd peros e hace lo que se puede x3**

***metsfan101: Thaaaanks! :3 you're an awesome writer, i'm your fan :B**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: hola de Nuevo! xT no soy tan mala ahora eh? Jajajaja que suerte que te haya gustado. Lo de Renji fue una idea que me tiene atrapada desde hace tiempo :B y lo de Grimmjow es inevitable, es una pantera en todos los sentidos *¬* ajem, ajem le preguntaré a Ichi-Kun, pero no cre que a Kia-Chan le guste la idea xD nos leemos!**

***Kawai-Maria: *Pensamientos pervertidos con Grimm-Kun pasando por la mente de la autora* nooo! Basta, basta! En mi fic habrá lemon, pero mas adelante, y no de ese tipo (aun muajajajaj). Habrá mas de ese Ichigo, no lo dudes juju~. Nos leemos!**

***jessy moon 15: gracias! Realmente disfruto mucho escribiendo ese tipo de escenas entre Ichigo y Rukia x3 feliz año! Cuídate también!**

***AS Carabajal: Wiii una predicción interesante jajajaja ya verás más adelante como sigue todo esto ;) gracias por leerme!**

***rukiakuran: waaa! Gracias por tus comentarios! :D me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia. Como aclare en las notas, esta actualización será doble (el próximo cap estará publicado a mas tardar, mañana)**

***Good mass murderer: Es una felicidad para mi que te guste! n.n gracias por leerme!**

**Y bueno, de nuevo el disclamer: los personajes de Bleach NO ME PERTENECEN (aunque quizás incluya en mi fic algunos de creación propia si les gusta la idea ¿qué les parece?) y la historia si es mia :3**

**y ahora, el capítulo 8!**

CHAPTER 8: BROKEN PROMISES

Y los días seguían pasando. Rukia se sentía cada vez más en casa junto con la familia Kurosaki y el instituto, ya podía lidiar mejor con los profesores y las materias que estos impartían, los deberes, su nueva vida social y otros etcéteras.

Sin duda alguna, uno de sus mayores aprendizajes había sido el evitar a uno de los grupos más nombrados del instituto.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Ichigo, por favor- suspiró, por enésima vez en ese almuerzo, la morena –Deja ya de mirarlos-**_

_**-Maldición- soltó él, mientras empujaba su bento –No puedo comer con ellos cerca, me enferma-**_

_**-Kurosaki-Kun- dijo Horihime, un poco preocupada -¿Has tenido problemas con… Hum… ellos?-**_

_**-Siempre encuentra problemas con Jaegerjaquez, Cifer y Abarai- bufó Uryu –Realmente pareces muy infantil. Está bien que no sean muy agradables, pero…-**_

_**-Eso es poco decir- interrumpió Tatsuki –Son una verdadera escoria, pero no podemos hacer nada Ichigo… Espera hasta el final de las clases y mátense a golpes como siempre lo hacen- añadió, sarcástica.**_

_**-Me encantaría- bufó Ichigo –Pero mi "adorada prima" alerta a mi padre-**_

_**-¡Al fin!- exclamó Tatsuki elevando las manos al cielo -¡No vas a meterte en más peleas sin sentido, Ichigo! Realmente deberías agradecerle, fresa-**_

_**-Pshhh ¿Yo? ¿Agradecerle a la enana?- rio el pelinaranjo, recibiendo como respuesta el bentou vacío de la chica lanzado fuertemente a su frente**_

_**-Estúpido cabeza-naranja- bufó, antes de dirigirse a los otros integrantes del pequeño círculo del almuerzo, quienes veían la escena con una gota resbalándole por la frente –Pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?-**_

_**-Son la mala compañía del instituto- suspiró Sado.**_

_**-Aclarándotelo mejor- sonrió Tatsuki –Esos chicos son un grupo de engreídos y adinerados que se las dan de mafiosos o algo así, es realmente penoso-**_

_**-Sus nombres son Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y Renji Abarai- continuó Uryu –Nos conocen y los conocemos desde que éramos niños, pero nuestra relación fue realmente mala desde un principio-**_

_**-Pero desde algunos años nada va bien- suspiró, con la mirada triste, Inoue –Kurosaki-Kun se mete en peleas con ellos cada vez que puede-**_

_**-No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa, Inoue- bufó el muchacho –Ellos me provocan-**_

_**-Humm- murmuró la ojivioleta, sumida en sus pensamientos -¿Abarai? Ese nombre…-**_

_**-Es normal que te suene, Rukia-Chan- Explicó Mizuiro –La Abarai Corp. es uno de los grupos de empresas más grandes que hay-**_

_**-¡Si no fuera por la Kuchiki Co. sería un monopolio total!- exclamó Keigo, haciendo aspavientos como siempre.**_

_**-Ohh- fue lo único que salió de la morena. Definitivamente, ahora recodaba por qué le había sonado conocido ese apellido, ya que su hermano solía mencionarlo a menudo. Le dio escalofríos la idea de que alguien tan ligado a su reciente pasado como Renji Abarai estuviera tan cercano a ella.**_

_**Realmente esperaba no tener problemas.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras recorría los pasillos. Mientras ella estuviera presente, Ichigo hacía un gran esfuerzo por ignorar los piques que le hacían el de pelo celeste y el pelirrojo, mientras que el tercero (el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes) raramente hablaba siquiera, parecía eternamente aburrido. Junto a ellos, había una chica con unos atributos bastante marcados llamada Nelliel, pero al igual que Ulquiorra, ella sólo observaba.

-_Realmente, Ichigo dejó de lado las peleas porque yo se lo pedí_- se sonrojó ligeramente ante ese nuevo pensamiento, mientras meneaba la cabeza –_Realmente lo hizo por mí_-

Mientras cavilaba en que nadie había tenido gestos como los que Ichigo, su familia y sus nuevos amigos tenían por ella, sintió que chocaba bruscamente contra algo muy duro.

-_Ouch_- pensó, mientras se frotaba la frente desde el piso con los ojos cerrados -_¿Acaso fui tan torpe como para chocar contra una pared? Yo…_- sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y de repente la jalaron hasta tenerla de pie.

Hasta donde ella sabía, las paredes o columnas del instituto no tenían brazos ni podían jalarla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada azul y penetrante.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- rio Grimmjow con una sonrisa cínica –Si es la princesita-

-¿Princesita? ¿Es otro de tus ligues, Grimmjow?- bufó una voz desde atrás del muchacho –Parece asustada ¿Cómo tratas a tu novia?-

-¿Mi novia? ¿Esta tabla enana?- la carcajada del peliazul la hizo estremecer –Creía que confiabas en mi buen gusto con las mujeres… Simplemente me apetece jugar con la muñeca nueva del instituto-

-Déjala, gato idiota- bufó la voz aburrida de Ulquiorra –Llegaremos tarde a clase-

-¿Cómo me llamaste, estúpido?- gruñó el insultado, mientras la presión en el brazo de Rukia crecía.

-Es aburrido verte buscar formas de molestar a Kurosaki, Grimmjow- dijo, certero, el ojiverde –Como, por ejemplo, tratar de lastimar o intimidar a su prima-

-¿Prima de la fresa?- la voz que la había llamado ligue del ojiazul sonó desde atrás, al parecer al encontrar algo de interés –Muéstramela, Grimmjow-

-Maldición, pagarás por esto Ulquiorra- bufó Grimmjow, mientras se giraba para enfrentar al pelirrojo de extraños tatuajes, arrastrando a Rukia también.

En el momento en que la extraña y oscura mirada se clavó en ella, lo recordó: de niño había visitado varias veces la mansión Kuchiki, pero nunca habían entablado conversación. Deseó desesperadamente que él no la reconociera… si lo hacía, sería echar todo por la borda.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- "_Pánico… Su corazón dejaba de latir por instantes_" –Pero si eres la prima de Kurosaki ¿Eh? Déjame ver tu rostro-

Los músculos de la chica se habían relajado al saberse a salvo de un reconocimiento, pero el agarre bruto a su barbilla, obligándola a subir la mirada, la puso en alerta de nuevo.

Esos chicos detestaban a Ichigo, y ella era el blanco fácil.

-Es muy bonita- analizó el pelirrojo –Ya veo por qué querías quedártela, Grimmjow- rio

-Tsk- él muchacho que sujetaba a la morena chasqueó la lengua –No tiene nada interesante Renji-

-Hmmm- evaluó, sin prestarle atención, Renji –Se nota que la tratan como a una pequeña muñeca- sonrió, mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano, hundiendo un poco los dedos en sus mejillas –Apuesto a que eres como una princesita para los Kurosaki ¿Verdad lindura?- su risa la hizo estremecer, lo que él aprovechó para jalarla más y acercarla –Dime princesa ¿Ese Kurosaki ya te ha puesto las manos encima o seré el primero?-

-¿Na-Nani?- balbuceó la chica –Y-Yo, Yo no…. ¡Suelta!- empezó a forcejear al ver cómo el chico intentaba acercarse más y forzar un beso -¡Ichigo!-

-Uff, apresúrate Renji- avisó el pelinegro –Si sigue gritando así, alguien vendrá a…-

-¡Oi, Rukia!- llamó una voz.

-"_¿Ichigo?... ¡Ichigo!_"- gritó una vocecita en su mente. Mordió la mano con la que Renji le había cubierto la boca con toda la fuerza que pudo y llamó al pelinaranja con la voz a cuello -¡Ichigo! ¡Ven rápido!-

Al oír la voz de la muchacha, Ichigo corrió hasta el final del pasillo y giró lo más rápido que pudo antes de frenar en seco. El panorama que se observaba tensó cada uno de los músculos en su cuerpo.

-Oh, ya llegaste fresa- rió Renji, soltando por el momento a Rukia –Creí que llegarías cuando ya hubiésemos disfrutado suficiente de tu bonita prima lejana-

-Bastardo- gruñó el pelinaranja -¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Nada… No demasiado grave, por lo menos- rio

Ichigo se abalanzó sobre el pelinaranja, pero antes de llegar a golpearlo, un puñetazo en el bajo estómago lo detuvo.

-¿No era que no querías pelear frente a la muñeca, Kurosaki?- escupió Grimmjow –Ajustemos cuentas esta tarde, en el callejón de siempre- una sonrisa demente se formo en sus labios mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

La sangre hirvió en el cuerpo de Ichigo: no quería fallarle a Rukia, pero no podía soportar más de parte de ese maldito atajo de idiotas. Bajo la mirada y asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

No levantó la vista cuando sintió que soltaban a Rukia, tampoco cuando sintió que ellos se alejaban, ni siquiera cuando sintió el empujón que le daban Grimmjow y Renji, haciendo que sus nudillos se cerraran de furia. Sólo cuando se supo con Rukia y nadie más, tuvo el coraje de mirarla.

-Rukia…- llamó.

-Cállate- interrumpió la ojivioleta. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de frustración e impotencia, pero sobretodo de decepción y enojo –Eres un idiota, cabeza de zanahoria- bufó, antes de dirigirse hacia la sala de clases a paso rápido.

-Lo lamento- murmuró Ichigo al pasillo vacío.

O.o.o.o.o.

**NOTAS: Y? Qué tal? :D particularmente, me encanta el final (modestia aparte jeje) y el título va en honor a cómo se siente Rukia: es decir, una de las primeras personas en las que en realidad confía va a romper (o no) una promesa que ella le exigió para su seguridad… Ichi-Kun está en una encrucijada! Elegirá a Rukia o a su honor?**

**Si quieren dejar sus opiniones en los reviews, eso significaría mucho para mi n.n**

**Se despide: Yoko-Chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Jejejeje se que tardé un poquito más de lo que había prometido, pero en mi defensa, mis padres me obligaron a limpiar, cocinar, ordenar, etc (aunque cocinar en realidad me encanta xd)**

**Como no tengo nuevos reviews, los agradecimientos siguen siendo los mismos que en el cap anterior n.n**

**Bleach NO ME PERTENECE, ni tampoco sus personajes (quizás, si ven alguno que no reconozcan, sea mio, no sé si les gusta la idea), la historia si es mia!**

**De acuerdo, sin más comentarios, el cap 9!**

CHAPTER 9: NOCK OUT

El día transcurrió en un tenso silencio y una actitud hostil entre el pelinaranjo y la morena. A pesar de los intentos de Orihime y Keigo de hacerlos hablar, ambos querían evitarse y no tener más problemas.

-Kurosaki-Kun- llamó Orihime cuando la última campana había sonado y todos se alejaban para ir a sus hogares –Por favor, olvídaalo y ve con Rukia-Chan a…-

-Inoue- interrumpió el muchacho, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia el final de la calle –Tú y Tatsuki, acompañen a Rukia a casa ¿Pueden?-

-Kurosaki-Kun- la pelirroja hizo un minúsculo puchero mientras lo miraba con ojos tristes –No deberías…-

-Déjalo ya, Orihime- gruñó Tatsuki –Nosotras acompañaremos a Rukia, fresa, pero no esperes que digamos nada en tu defensa ¿Entendiste?-

-Nunca te pedí nada de eso, Tatsuki- rio él, pero no había una pizca de alegría en su risa. Comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras agitaba un poco la mano –Tengan cuidado, sé que hoy irían al café que está cerca de aquí, pero cuando salgan las calles estarán oscuras-

-No necesitamos una niñera, baka- le contestó la morena, antes de suavizar un poco el tono y la mirada –Ven con nosotras Ichigo, Rukia se divertirá al saber que sólo bebes smothie con mucha crema y chocolate además del asqueroso café sin azúcar que tanto te gusta-

El muchacho dejó escapar una nueva risa burlona, sin ánimos de discutir. Acabarían por convencerlo si no se decidía en ese mismo momento.

-Confío en la mejor luchadora del instituto, Tatsuki- se despidió –Cuiden a Rukia, la enana tiene una habilidad impresionante para encontrarse en el peor lugar en el momento menos adecuado siempre-

Se alejó a paso rápido. No le gustaba hacer enojar a sus amigas y tampoco preocuparlas, pero eso era algo que no podía vitarse ni posponerse.

O.o.o.o.o.

-Grimmjow- llamó la peliverde, mientras se zafaba del agarre de Ulquiorra –No pienso irme de aquí-

-Pff- bufó el peliazul – Puedes quedarte siempre y cuando no interfieras en ningún sentido, si vas a hacerlo mejor vete con Ulquirra ¿Entendido?-

-¡Claro que voy a interferir!- exclamó, plantándose frente al gran muchacho -¡No voy a dejar que tú e Ichigo se hagan daño!-

-Déjala, Grimmjow, simplemente está protegiendo a la fresa- suspiró Renji, mientras se ponía de pie –Eres patética, Nell ¿Aún no lo olvidas?-

La chica de cabello verde sólo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños antes de darle la espalda a los chicos y alejarse junto con el pelinegro.

-¿No te cansas de esas peleas estúpidas con Renji y Grimmjow? Aunque no lo admita, el gato está terriblemente celoso- dijo Ulquiorra con desinterés

-No me interesa- soltó Nelliel, sin mirarlo.

-… Nunca aprendiste a mentir bien- fue la única contestación por parte del Cifer.

O.o.o.o.o.

Rukia llegó a la casa Kurosaki sacudiendo de su cabello unas pocas gotas de lluvia. Por fortuna, había conseguido llegar cuando apenas empezaba una llovizna triste acompañada de fuertes vientos y rayos que auguraban una tormenta.

-_Maldición, espero que la energía no se corte_- se dijo para sus adentros. Las tormentas eran algo que detestaba desde que era pequeña.

-¡Rukia-Chan!- la saludó Isshin con una enorme sonrisa -¡Te esperábamos, tercera hija! Yuzu acaba de servir la mesa para ti y para… ¿Ichigo? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?-

-Él… Hummm- la pelinegra dudó en qué decir, no podía simplemente lanzarle a Isshin que seguramente estaría en una pelea. –Yo… Esto…-

-Ya veo- Suspiró Isshin –Ha ido a buscar problemas ¿No? Es mejor que nos sentemos a comer, dudo mucho que regrese a tiempo para cenar-

-Isshin-San…- Murmuró Rukia, pero el hombre le devolvió una gran sonrisa

-No te preocupes Rukia-Chan, no es nada grave-

La muchacha se sentó junto con la familia a compartir la comida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo.

-_Estúpido cabeza de zanahoria_- suspiró en su mente –_Más te vale no lastimarte_-

O.o.o.o.o.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- murmuraba la muchacha de ojos violetas, escondida entre sus mantas. La tormenta era cada vez más violenta y las luces comenzaban a titilar un poco debido a los cambios en la corriente eléctrica. La muchacha tenía cada vez más miedo y le era completamente imposible dormir.

Decidió salir de la habitación que comenzaba a oprimirla e ir a la sala, de esa forma también podría ver un poco de televisión y distraerse un poco.

-_Ichigo aún no llega_- pensó -_¿Estará bien? Yo… ¿Estoy preocupada por él? ¡Ese idiota está bien, no tendría que estar nerviosa por eso!_-

Enfurruñada consigo mismo, se enterró entre mantas en el sofá de la sala antes de prender el televisor.

Luego de un rato mirando una película extremadamente melosa que le daba sueño, Rukia no conseguía dormirse. Apenas sus párpados se cerraban, algún ruido extraño o trueno la despertaba y volvía a ponerla intranquila y en guardia.

-_Debo tranquilizarme y pensar racionalmente_- se dijo, firme, mientras cerraba los ojos –_Nada va a salir de la oscuridad, todos duermen ya y yo debería hacer lo mismo, debo dejar de pensar tonterías y dormir_- se puso de pie y rodeó el sofá, pasando frente a la puerta de entrada –_Jaja, pensar que si esto fuera una película de terror, ahora esta puerta se abriría y habría un asesino o algo, que tontería, esas cosas jamás pasan en la vida real_-

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y una masa enorme y mojada cayó sobre la muchacha.

-¿Qué demonios?- chilló la morena, sintió como una mano se posicionaba en el piso, intentando acorralarla. Empezó a retorcerse, golpeando el pecho de ese desconocido -¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!-

-Cállate ya… Enana- dijo una voz agotada, mientras dejaba caer la frente en el hombro de la chica.

Rukia se quedó de piedra. ¿Ichigo? ¿Ese era Ichigo? Estaba calado hasta los huesos, por no mencionar que su voz se oía agotada.

-Ichigo- llamó, más suavemente –Puedes… ¿Puedes dejarme ponerme de pie? Voy a encender la luz-

-Hmmm- murmuró él, mientras se giraba para dejarla levantarse. Sin perder tiempo, Rukia fue hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó.

Un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores retumbó en toda la casa, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo temblar: una gran mancha de sangre cubría el pecho de su sudadera. Pero había más, Ichigo se encontraba repleto de magullones y cortes, temblando en el suelo.

-¡Ichigo!- se lanzó sobre él, obligándolo a sentarse –Ichigo, por favor, di algo, lo que sea-

-Rukia- el muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse –No puedo… No puedo ponerme de pie-

-Espera, baka, no puedes levantarte así nada más- ayudó al muchacho, haciendo un esfuerzo por cargar con todo el peso posible –Ven, hay que secarte y curarte las heridas-

-Rukia- llamó el, con voz débil.

-Cállate, necesitamos secarte- la muchacha trató de ignorar que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y el miedo comenzaba a llenarla –Baka, te dije que no fueras, te lo dije-

-Rukia, Rukia…- Él continuaba repitiendo su nombre, casi como si fuera un mantra. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, la miró un momento a los ojos, casi sonriendo –No volverán a molestarte, no por ahora-

Entonces, Rukia cayó de rodillas al sentir el peso completo del ojimiel sobre ella. Ichigo se había desvanecido.

-¿Ichigo?- sacudió el cuerpo de su amigo -¡Ichigo, despierta! ¡Ichigo!- comenzó a temblar mientras lo zarandeaba -¡Isshin-San! ¡Isshin-San, venga rápido!-

o.o.o.o.o.o

**NOTAS: no me maten, por favor T_T la verdad es que mi internet esta un asco y estuve un poco bloqueada con este cap, no me gusta mucho :/ les prometo que los siguientes serán mejores, si?**

**Tomates a la autora, en los reviews plis :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap, gracias por leer!**

**Se despide: Yoko-Chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya volvi! Primero y principal, feliz año nuevo! Ojalá para todos haya sido una hermosa celebración y el 2013 traiga alegrías para todos!**

**Jejeje, se que dejé el cap anterior en un momento tenso, por eso les traje lo antes posible la actualización para que pudieran saber de Ichi-Kun n.n**

**Como quiero dejar el suspense ?) esta vez mis respuestas a los reviews se encontrarán al final del cap! De todas formas, agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar su opinión, me hacen muy feliz! Imaginen que Ichi-Kun le regala a Kia-Chan una habitación enorme dedicada completamente a Chappy… Bueno, yo soy aún más feliz! xD**

**De acuerdo, el DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, yo sólo soy una fangirl a la que le encantaría que Kubo Tite emparejara a algunos personajes T-T.**

**De acuerdo, el cap 10!**

CHAPTER 10: TODO TIEMPO PASADO… ¿FUE MEJOR?

-Karin-Chan ¡Detente, no empujes!-

-¡No soy yo!- protesto la chicaa su hermana melliza, Yuzu -¡Es el viejo el que empuja!-

-¡Como su padre tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa dentro de esa habitación!- Chilló Isshin -¡Déjenme pasar, debo saber lo que Ichigo y mi tercera hija están haciendo ahí dentro!-

-Ichi-Nii debe descansar- bufó Karin, empujando a su padre –Y si Rukia-Chan está tomándose la molestia de cuidarlo, podrías dejarla en paz y alejar tus pervertidos comentarios de aquí como mínimo-

-¡Masaki! ¡Nuestra hija me maltrata!- lloró el mayor, frente al enorme poster de su difunta esposa.

-Papá, si haces eso realmente…- Yuzu se interrumpió al sentir que su apoyo (la puerta de la habitación de su hermano) desaparecía. Perdiendo el punto que le daba estabilidad, se sintió caer y chocar contra un par de… ¿Pantorrillas?

-Yuzu-Chan, Karin-Chan, Isshin-San-dijo una adormilada y ojerosa Rukia –Buenos días-

-Ru-Rukia-Chan- balbuceó la rubia, apenada –No queríamos despertarte, es que cuando vimos a Ichi-Nii ayer en la noche…-

-No te preocupes- sonrió la morena, interrumpiéndola –Seguramente estaban muy preocupados, pero Ichigo está… Está bien, luego de cambiarlo de habitación se tranquilizó-

-A Ichi-Nii no le gusta demasiado la habitación de invitados- la sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora por parte de Karin sólo resultó en una suerte de mueca. De todas formas, a Rukia le conmovió que se preocuparan de esa forma por ella.

-No es nada, Karin-Chan- dijo, bajando un poco la mirada. –Isshin-San, no quiero molestarlo, pero necesito un favor…- el rubor subió a sus mejillas. No quería molestarlo.

-¿Qué quiere mi tercera hija?- dijo el padre de la familia, saltando junto a la puerta -¡Sólo pídelo!-

-Yo… Etto…- tomó aire para darse coraje -¿Podría excusarnos a Ichigo y a mi en el instituto? Realmente… Realmente quiero quedarme con él-

La sonrisa característica de Isshin se suavizó, al mismo tiempo que su mirada. Su expresión era de ternura paternal.

-No es ningún problema, Rukia-Chan- sin darle avisó, la abrazó, pero no era un abrazo sofocante y gracioso como los que solía dar Isshin Kurosaki. Este estaba lleno de agradecimiento y cariño mudos. La muchacha sonrió y le correspondió un momento antes de oír una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

-Ru-Rukia- llamó el muchacho desde la cama.

-Lo lamento, Isshin-San- se disculpó la morena, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia –Les deseo un buen día a todos- se despidió, antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

-Vamos niñas- sonrió Isshin –Ichigo está en buenas manos-

O.o.o.o.o.

La ojivioleta se quedó ligeramente recostada en la puerta, mirando al muchacho que se encontraba en la cama.

-Rukia- la llamó de nuevo –No es necesario, ve al instituto, por favor-

-No quiero- la muchacha negó con la cabeza y ocupó, firme, su puesto junto a la cama de Ichigo.

-Uff, eres imposible- el ojimiel sonrió un momento, antes de que su mirada se entristeciera –Rukia, lo lamento-

-Ya te disculpaste Ichigo, y ya te dije que fue una pelea estúpida pero…-

-No por eso- interrumpió él –Lamento… Lamento haberte gritado así ayer-

La morena lo miró sorprendida unos instantes antes de que una sonrisa dulce apareciera en su rostro

-No es de importancia, baka… Estaba tan asustada por ti en ese momento que lo último que cruzó por mi mente fue enfadarme-

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¡Rukia-Chan!- Isshin bajaba las escaleras dando voces y a toda velocidad. Lo habían despertado los gritos de su huésped y había respondido de inmediato -¿Qué sucede?-**_

_**Al llegar al final de las escaleras, un paisaje nada grato lo recibió… Rukia estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, sosteniendo a un desmayado Ichigo que estaba lleno de golpes y otras marcas, mojado y pálido por el frío.**_

_**-¿Qué sucedió?- todo su instinto de médico se revolvió dentro de él mientras se apresuraba en checar rápidamente que no se tratarda de nada más que un desmayo. Sintió una pizca de alivio al ver que aparentemente era un desvanecimiento temporal y podía moverlo sin problemas.**_

_**-No lo sé- un sollozo sin lágrimas escapó de la garganta de la muchacha –Acaba de llegar en este estado y yo… Yo… Lo lamento, traté de subirlo para secarlo y no… No pude, yo…-**_

_**-Tranquila, Rukia-Chan-consiguió hablarle con mucha calma para no alterar aún más a la impresionada y casi-en-ataque-de-histeria Rukia mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su hijo en la espalda –Llevémoslo a su habitación, yo lo secaré y le daré primeros auxilios-**_

_**-De-De acuerdo- la muchacha se apresuró por las escaleras –Mi habitación está casi junto a las escaleras, Isshin-San, déjelo en mi cama por el momento-**_

_**O.o.o.o.o**_

_**-¿Rukia-Chan?- la voz del padre de los Kurosaki llamó desde dentro de la habitación de invitados –Ya puedes pasar-**_

_**La morena se encontraba en el pasillo, consolando a Karin y Yuzu. Las mellizas habían salido de su habitación al oír los gritos y les había chocado fuertemente ver a su hermano en el estado en que se encontraba.**_

_**-Con su permiso, Karin-Chan, Yuzu-Chan- se levantó y acarició suavemente el cabello de ambas: unas pequeñas lagrimitas caían de los ojos de la rubia, mientras que la de cabello negro no lloraba, pero una enorme tristeza inundaba sus ojos –Todo está bien, nada grave le pasó a Ichigo-**_

_**Procuró que las niñas no se dieran cuenta de que, por dentro, ella trataba fervientemente de convencerse de lo mismo.**_

_**Al entrar, sin embargo, la recibió un Isshin no muy preocupado**_

_**-No fue nada grave, Rukia-Chan- sonrió –Sólo unos cuantos cortes y golpes que no son la gran cosa, Ichigo estuvo mojándose demasiado tiempo en la lluvia y su piel se puso más pálida por el frio, así que las marcas se veían peor de lo que en realidad están… lo vendé y le puse alguna que otra medicina para que cicatrizaran los cortes y se borraran los cardenales- añadió, señalando los vendajes que podían verse, claro, los que quedaban fuera de la gruesa manta con la que estaba cubierto.**_

_**-Es un alivio escuchar eso- sonrió la morena, acercándose a la cama del muchacho -¿Y por qué se desmayó?-**_

_**-Cansancio y seguramente unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, mi chico es realmente un idiota- suspiró el hombre, mientras pasaba la mano por su nuca.**_

_**Rukia sonrió. Pensó en explicarle al padre de su amigo los motivos que éste había tenido para pelear, pero algo la calló.**_

_**Ichigo se removía en la cama, abría los ojos…**_

_**O.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Todo estaba oscuro, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo y sentía una extraña presión en algunas partes. ¿Dónde estaba? Maldición, esos idiotas le habían dado una paliza a pesar de que él había ganado la pelea… si tan sólo no hubiesen usado ese sucio truco de las nudilleras…**_

_**Pero al menos ya no tenía frío. Estaba en un lugar mullido y calentito, unas voces sonaban… ¿Eran Rukia y su padre?**_

_**Se removió un poco e hizo un esuerzo por levantar los párpados. Estuvo desorientado unos momentos, ya que no conseguía encontrar las cosas que solía ver al despertar en su habitación, además le parecía que su cuerpo estaba orientado de una forma diferente, las paredes tenían otro color y su cama tenía un perfume distinto. Olía como el perfume de… ¿Rukia?**_

_**Afonía. Esa no era su habitación, estaba en el cuarto de invitados**_

_**La realidad lo chocó como un puño y perdió el control de sí mismo. De repente, le pareció que un fuerte olor a hospital lo mordía, que todo se volvía blanco… casi podía ver a las enfermeras y a su padre caminar de aquí para allá, ver el pie de suero junto a la cama, oir los gritos de su madre…**_

_**-¡AHHH!- gritó, mientras se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas -¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme! ¡SÁQUENME!-**_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

El ataque de histeria de Ichigo había acabado cuando su padre lo había llevado a rastras hasta su habitación, la cual se encontraba a algunos pasos. Ni bien había tocado la cama, el pelinaranja había vuelto a desvanecerse.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, sentada junto a Ichigo en la habitación de éste. Se había negado terminantemente a alejarse de su amigo durante toda la noche.

-Sé que estás incómoda aquí- sonrió, un poco apenado, el muchacho

-Ya no tanto- sonrió ella, antes de ponerse de pie –Mientras dormías, pude conocerte mejor por así decirlo- rio mientras deslizaba las yemas por las coberturas de los libros que había en una de las repisas –Si no me equivoco y estos son tus escritores favoritos, tenemos varias cosas en común-

-Shakespeare, Poe y Dickens- murmuró el ojimiel -¿Cómo supiste que eran mis favoritos?-

-No veo otra razón por la cual escritores tan diferentes estén ordenados juntos- explicó la morena –Además, es la repisa más cercana a tu cama ¿Lees para dormir?-

-A menudo- asintió él -¿También tú?- soltó una pequeña risa al ver como ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

-También me gusta tu música- continuó la petit, señalando el ordenador de CDs –Tenía varios de esos discos-

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que sólo eras una enana insoportable- la muchacha se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no podía golpearlo en ese estado –Lo… Lo siento-

Un brillo despertó en los ojos de la morena

-Te disculparé… Si me prometes que me explicarás por qué no te gusta mi habitación-

Una chispa de tristeza apareció en los ojos de Ichigo, antes de que se volvieran inexpresivos de nuevo y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa para disimular.

-Sabía que me lo preguntarías- suspiró, antes de mirar al techo –Te recomiendo que te sientes, es una larga historia-

-Tengo mucho tiempo- aunque lo intentó, le fue imposible ocultar el tono de victoria en su voz mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Y otra cosa Rukia- añadió él –Voy a hacerte una pregunta antes de contestar y te pediré que la contestes… Pero cuando empiece a contártelo todo luego de eso, por favor, no me interrumpas por nada ¿De acuerdo?-

-D-De acuer-do- Ichigo estaba demasiado serio y eso la desconcertaba. Parecía como si fuera un enorme esfuerzo para él explicarle la situación.

-¿Sabes lo que es la leucemia?- la pregunta cayó sin aviso y ayudó a la chica a entender, en parte, de qué iba el asunto.

-No sé mucho- el volumen de su voz había bajado considerablemente –Es un tipo de cáncer ¿Verdad? Pero en la sangre-

-Así es, es un cáncer de la sangre- Ichigo cerró los ojos y tomó aire, necesitaría un poco de valor para relatarle a Rukia correctamente todo

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, mi padre tiene un enorme poster de mi madre en el que suele ir a gritar idioteces, pero fuera de ese uso, está allí para que podamos recordarla… Ella… Ella nos dejó hace ya seis años, cuando yo era un niño de nueve y mis hermanas tenían cuatro- tragó grueso ¿Seis años habían pasado ya? ¿Tan sólo seis años? –Mi madre era, literalmente, el sol de nuestra familia. No sólo nos daba alegría y amor, sino que era nuestro centro de gravedad, todos girábamos alrededor de ella… Pero ella estaba gravemente enferma- deslizó un brazo sobre sus ojos, para evitar que Rukia viese cualquier lágrima fugaz que se escapara si no lograba controlarse –Una leucemia se despertó en ella, pero al principio no dio grandes problemas, si hablamos de cuando yo tenía unos siete años años… Luego, se convirtió en crónica y la sometieron a quimioterapia. No sé si lo sabes, pero la leucemia genera unos dolores muy fuertes en los huesos, además de anemia. Sumándole lo que implica la terapia de radiación, mi madre estaba muchas veces fuertemente anestesiada y si no lo estaba… sus gritos eran horribles…-

Apretó los puños. Un nudo de sentimientos contenidos se había alojado en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Rukia, al percibir esto, tomó con suavidad una de sus manos y la acomodó entre las suyas, dándole a entender que podía tomarse su tiempo y ella continuaría ahí, escuchando.

-Al tiempo de haber cumplido ocho- continuó el de ojos miel, luego de unos momentos de silencio –La médula de la que recibía donaciones mi madre se acabó… Ya no habían donantes y nadie en mi familia era compatible- miró fugazmente a Rukia a los ojos –Pero yo era la excepción- volviendo a su anterior postura y haciendo un esfuerzo por bloquear los malos recuerdos, continuó con su relato –Mi padre no quería dar la autorización médica, pero su esposa moría de a poco y yo se lo pedí también, quería ayudarla… Y me convertí en su donante. Extrajeron mi médula para dársela durante casi un año, pero el tratamiento no es infalible… Hubo una hemorragia masiva una noche y mi madre murió ahogada con su propia sangre el 17 de junio-

No lo soportó más, su autocontrol no llegaba a tanto. Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía cómo las tibias lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer la manga de su sudadera. Extrañaba tanto a su madre, habría dado lo que fuera por hacerla volver… o al menos, por haberle ahorrado sufrimiento. Recordaba como, a veces, mientras hablaba alegremente con él desde la cama, una hemorragia la atacaba y la sangre comenzaba a fluir de su boca, de sus oídos, de sus ojos… recordaba los gritos cuando la morfina no era suficiente, su mirada trsite cuando Ichigo iba a la sala de extracción, lo recordaba todo.

Cuando finalmente Kami-Sama se había apiadado de tanto sufrimiento, Isshin remodeló por completo la habitación, desechando la réplica de cuarto de hospital que había creado en su fallido intento de ganarle a la muerte.

Una mano suave que se deslizaba por su cabello yotra que apartaba su brazo lo hicieron despertar. Rukia le limpió las lágrimas que quedaban con los pulgares, antes de sentarse junto a el y acunarlo en su regazo.

-Lo que acabas de decirme- murmuró, dulcemente –Es algo muy especial Ichigo… Has abierto para mi algo que tenías guardado en tu corazón y te lo agradezco mucho-

La morena se había acercado más mientras hablaba, y la man que había estado en su cabello acariciaba ahora su mejilla. El muchacho sentía cómo la tensión se alejaba de sus músculos ante el toque de la ojivioleta.

Sin pensar en un cómo ni en un por qué, ambos cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un beso. No como el último que habían tenido, sino uno calmo y repleto de significado.

En un momento, mientras tomaba aire antes de volver a reclamar los labios de Rukia, Ichigo pensó en lo difícil que sería ahora ignorar sus nuevos sentimientos hacia su falsa prima… pensamiento que quedó olvidado al estrecharla.

O.o.o.o.o

**NOTAS: Waaaaaaaaaa! Final Kawaii x3 como ya abía dejado muchos finales tensos y bla bla, decidí hacerlo emotivo… Que tal?**

**Como prometí, los agradecimientos! :D**

***Kawai-Maria: Muajajaj eligió el honor… pero realmente obtuvo un buen premio por eso, no? xD**

***jessy moon 15: siiii soy malvada, en realidad merezco que me maten xD pero gracias por perdonarme, eres muy buena ^^ como ves, Ichi-Kun esta bas que bien~**

***Elisa 20: Feliz año! Ichi-Kun está en buenas manos, ohh si :3 gracias por leer!**

***ruikiasicc: advertencia aceptada T_T jajajaj él está bien, Kia-Chan lo cuidará n.n**

***Netsu-Rukia: gracias! :D la verdad es que no me había gustado porque a mi parecer quedo un poco enreddo o algo asi :/ la verdad no lo se xD pero si les gustó a ustedes, eso basta para hacerme feliz!**

**De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy… gracias, como siempre, a todos los que me leen! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Se despide (con un gran abrazo): Yoko-Chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Yyyyy la conti :B últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración pero de todas formas quería actualizar antes de viajar, Ohh si (pose con las manos en la cadera y sacando pecho)**

**Muchas gracias a tooodos los que me dejan sus reviews, me hace muy feliz el saber que les gusta mi historia y ya tengo ideas para otras ;) pero realmente quiero terminar con un proyecto antes de iniciar con otro!**

**Aclaro nuevamente que Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, y esta historia es publicada sin fines de lucro :)**

**De acuerdo, aquí va el cap 11!**

CHAPTER 11: AFFETTUOSO, SENZA RIGORE*

-Kurosaki Ichigo- llamó, por tercera vez, la profesora de álgebra -¿Podría explicarme cuál ha sido el procedimiento para resolver el planteamiento en la pizarra?-

-¿Hum?- Ichigo despertó del sueño-despierto en el cual estaba -¿Disculpe?-

-De acuerdo, alguien que sí esté prestando atención a la clase, a diferencia de Kurosaki, por favor pase al frente- observó las caras compungidas e indecisas mientras soltaba un suspiro –Hitsugaya, ven a la pizarra-

Un muchacho que aparentaba una edad menor a la de sus compañeros se puso de pie y, con expresión aburrida, caminó hasta la pizarra antes de trazar varias fórmulas y sus resultantes.

-Listo, sensei- murmuró el muchachito albino de ojos azul profundo.

-Como siempre, Shiro-Chan- murmuró la muchacha que se sentaba junto al chico, inflando los carrillos -¡Estás usando fórmulas que no aprenderemos hasta el último semestre! ¿Por qué no utilizas las que ya hemos estudiado?-

-Con esas el proceso es más corto, no quiero estar toda la clase en la pizarra Momo- suspiró el muchacho, mientras una pequeña venita se hinchaba en su frente –Y ya te dije que no te dirijas a mí por ese tonto apodo mientras estemos en el instituto-

-Pero es injusto S.h.i.r.o.-C.h.a.n.- canturreó la castaña, Hinamori, riendo ante el resultado. Ella y Toushiro habían sido amigos desde su más tierna infancia, a pesar de la diferencia de edad que tenían, y su amistad se había vuelto más asidua cuando el muchacho se había saltado algunos cursos gracias a su gran intelecto hasta acabar en la misma clase.

-Ya, ya Momo, Hitsugaya- advirtió la mujer, mientras se acomodaba la coleta –Dejen de pelear, recuerden que aquellos que pelean se desean-

Toda la clase estalló en risas, con excepción de los dos mencionados, quienes estaban de un tono más rojo que un tomate.

-Q-Que cru-el, Yoruichi-Sensei- hipó la muchacha

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-¡Almuerzo!- exclamó Keigo, saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta. –Almuerzo, almuerzo, almuerzo- podía escucharse como su voz se perdía a lo largo del pasillo

-Uff, realmente es un idiota- suspiró Tatsuki mientras se ponía de pie junto con Orihime, ambas llevando su respectivo almuerzo.

-¿Por qué, Tatsuki-Chan?- preguntó la pelirroja –El almuerzo es un evento divertido y vivificante dentro del instituto- completó, mientras sus amigos la observaban con una gotita de sudor resbalando por sus frentes.

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya- llamó Uryu, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

-Oi, olvidé mi bebida- dijo Ichigo a voces, asomándose al pasillo –¡Los alcanzo en un momento!-

-Ohhh, que tonta~- rió la pequeña morena, quien iba junto a Tatsuki y Orihime –Yo tampoco tengo nada para beber, creo que iré con Ikoto-Kun- completó, mientras seguía a su "primo".

-¡No vayan a tardarse!- advirtió Tatsuki -¡Recuerden que el tiempo de almuerzo es muy corto!-

-Oi, Rukia- dijo el pelinaranja mientras depositaba el dinero en la máquina expendedora y seleccionaba su pack de jugo -¿De qué quieres tu jug..?-

Su frase se vio cortada cuando la morena hizo uso de su fuerza para acorralarlo en un espacio libre entre las máquinas expendedoras y reclamar un beso. La sorpresa del muchacho fue mucha, pero cuando iba a empezar a corresponderle un instante después, una importante realidad se hizo presente.

-¿Estás loca?- gruñó, mientras la apartaba –Estamos en medio del instituto Rukia, si alguien…-

-Uff, hablas demasiado cabeza de zanahoria- sonrió ella, mientras ponía un dedo sobre los labios del muchacho para interrumpir su sermón –Nadie va a vernos Ichigo, estamos en la hora del almuerzo y eres el único tonto que se olvida de comprar su jugo antes de comer- rio

-¿Quién diría que la adorable Rukia tiene un oficio secreto?- sonrió el muchacho, estrechándola contra él –Los chicos van a matarnos por no llegar a almorzar-

-No creo que me de hambre- fue el último murmuro que alcanzó a articular la ojivioleta antes de que sus labios se vieran ocupados.

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-_Ichigo, tengo hambre_- el pequeño avioncito de papel que había aterrizado en su escritorio mientras el profesor volvía a concentrarse en la pizarra traía con él ese mensaje. La letra era fácilmente reconocible y no necesitó voltear la cabeza para saber que se trataba de Rukia.

-_Te lo advertí, enana_- escribió en respuesta –_No es mi culpa que hayas decidido usar el tiempo del almuerzo para hacer "cosas más interesantes"_-

-_¡No me digas enana! ¡Baka!_- la voz de Rukia sonó en su cabeza al leer ¿Acaso estaba tan acostumbrado a que le gritara? –_Y no lo digas de esa manera, suena a que hicimos cosas… Uhgg… Pervertidas_-

-_¡Tú eres la que hace las relaciones! No es mi culpa que tu mente este trastornada, enana gritona _–

-_¡Que no me digas enana! Tú… Tú, triste excusa de niño punk e inmaduro_-

Siguieron lanzándose nada más que insultos, cada cual más curioso que el otro, en cada oportunidad que el sensei les dio hasta que el pobre avión de papel era más tinta que hoja. Luego de un rato, Ichigo se había aburrido y ya no sabía que más decirle a su compañera, por lo que envió un nuevo avión, de la mitad de tamaño del primero para que su vida consistiera únicamente en enviar su bandera de paz y recibir la respuesta.

-_Oi, te compensaré lo del almuerzo ¿Qué quieres para el postre de la cena? Tan sólo dilo y lo conseguiremos_-

La muchacha sonrió. Para haber pasado unas cuantas semanas juntos, ambos se conocían en bastante profundidad. Ichigo había recordado lo aficionada a los dulces y postres que era.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro mientras veía cómo el avión aterrizaba frente al ojimiel.

-_"Quiero fresas, muchas fresas"_-

Ichigo no sabía si echarse a reír o enojarse por el claro doble sentido de la frase, pero de todas formas cumpliría el capricho de Rukia... Y luego se lo cobraría, tarde o temprano.

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-¡Onii-Chan! ¿Cuánto más tardarás para traer el postre?- llamó Yuzu desde la mesa. Al acabar con la cena, su hermano había anunciado que tenía un postre especial para todos y, luego de una pequeña batalla de miradas con Rukia, se había retirado a la cocina.

Pero aún no regresaba.

-Sigo pensando que, por como Ichigo y Rukia-Chan se miraban, debe ser un regalo especial para ella- afirmó Isshin, mientras asentía con la cabeza para dar más peso a sus palabras. De repente, se puso de pie con una expresión de sorpresa -¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es un pastel erót…!-

-¡CALLA!- Karin cerró la boca de su progenitor con un golpe a la altura del estómago –No nos arruines la comida con tus perversiones, viejo-

-Uff, y yo que estaba convencido de que tendríamos UNA cena normal- bufó Ichigo, dejando una gran bandeja cubierta en la mesa –Me hubiera tardado menos si el estúpido refrigerador no fuera un caos ¡Lo abrí y una avalancha vino sobre mi!-

-Ohh, lo lamento, Ichi-Nii- se disculpó Yuzu –Olvidé ordenarlo luego de las compras-

-Bah, no es problema- suspiró él, restándole importancia –Aquí tienen- añadió, levantando la tapa y descubriendo cuatro grandes copas con una porción de tarda helada de vainilla con una capa de jalea por encima, coronada por helado y jarabe de fresas más fresas frescas troceadas.

-Ohhhh- Rukia no pudo contener la pequeña exclamación -¡Se ve muy bien, Ichigo!-

-Y sabe mejor- sonrió él, dándole una de las copas.

Al acabar el apetitoso postre, todos subieron las escaleras, extremadamente satisfechos, con excepción del pelinaranja y la morena, quienes estaban encargados de lavar los platos.

-Oi, Ichigo- llamó ella, cuando terminó de secar la última copa -Gracias-

-¿Por el postre?- sonrió el ojimiel –No fue gran cosa-

-Sí, sí lo fue- insistió la Kuchiki –No esperaba que me dieras lo que te pedí y menos que te esmeraras tanto al hacerlo… Fue un detalle muy bonito-

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Rukia se vio acorralada contra la encimera de la cocina –Podrías devolverme el favor ¿Verdad?-

**O.o.o.o.o.**

**Notas: *De traducción "**_**afectuoso y sin rigor (libre)**_**" son palabras que se utilizan en música para marcar que la melodía va a un ritmo tranquilo y con un sentimiento muy afectuoso y dulce. Lo utilicé para el título porque la relación entre los dos se va haciendo mas fuerte y el "sin rigor" hace referencia a que ignoran que son "primos" (ante los ojos de sus amigos y demás) y no tendrían que estar juntos amorosamente hablando. La verdad es que creí necesario aclararlo xD**

**Notas de la autora: Wiii lo termine xd realmente, este capitulo me llevo bastante tiempo, ya que empiezo a estar ocupada nuevamente T-T adiós a mis días libres, pero bueno, no voy a quejarme más jajaj**

**Que taaaaaaaaaaal? Esos dos empiezan a hacerse muuuy unidos, si señor… que será lo que quiere Ichi-Kun? Habrá lemmon? La autora sacará a relucir sus pervertidas ideas? Todo esto y más en el próximo cap :P**

**Gracias por leer! Como siempre, estoy enormemente feliz de poder entretenerlos y si les gusta o no, por favor coméntenlo, prometo mejorar para ustedes!**

**Se despide: yoko-Chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Waaaa el ultimo cap antes de irme de viaje! Después de este, temo que mis actualizaciones se demorarán un poco más, creo que voy a poder hacerlo únicamente cada una o dos semanas. Pero quiero que sepan que por mas que tarde no dejare el fic inconcluso!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dajaron sus reviews, que son:**

***Slav hatake**

***jessy moon 15**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki**

***Good mass murderer**

***AS Carabajal**

***Kawai-Maria**

**Y a cualquiera que mi atolondrada cabeza haya olvidado, muchas gracias!**

**Ningun agradecimiento puede mostrar lo feliz que soy al leer sus opniones! n.n y a todos los que me leen sin dejar review, también gracias, una escritora sin lectores (incluso una amateur) no es nada ;)**

**Aclaro, de nuevo, que Blach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente esta historia en un mundo alternativo y que les llevo sin fines de lucro :)**

**De acuerdo, a leer!**

CHAPTER 12: STORM (PRELUDE)

-¡Ohayo Rukia-Chan! ¡Ohayo Onii-Chan!- saludó Yuzu, mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa del desayuno con una sonrisa.

-Ambos se despiertan mucho más tarde que lo habitual, Ichi-Nii- dijo Karin, mientras su característica media sonrisa levantaba la comisura de los labios -¿Realmente quieres darle al viejo algo por lo que llorar frente al poster de mamá?-

-Uff, ni me hagas pensarlo, Karin- suspiró el pelinaranja mientras se derrumbaba en la silla. Tanto él como la pelinegra de ojos soñolientos a su lado estaban agotados… Y todo por una maldita idea de Keigo, maldito sea…

-Los preparativos para esa fiesta de Halloween nos están matando- gimió la chica, recostando la frente en la mesa -¿Por qué no podíamos simplemente hacer un festival escolar con cafés como un instituto normal?... O mejor ¿Por qué le asignaron todo el trabajo a NUESTRA clase?-

-Porque Keigo fue el que abrazó a Ukitake-Dono llorando y berreando cosas como que somos adolescentes y necesitamos aliviar nuestra energía con fiestas locas, algo sobre el espíritu juvenil y otras cosas que nadie consiguió entender- suspiró mirando el techo y reclinando su silla –Como ese retrasado está en nuestra clase, debemos cargar todos con su cruz-

-Recuérdame que debo asesinarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa- murmuró la pelinegra, casi dormida.

-¿No expondrá eso tu verdadera naturaleza ante todos?- gruñó él, divertido. La única respuesta de la muchacha fue dar una certera patada a la silla donde se sentaba el ojimiel, haciéndolo caer sonoramente al suelo.

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-¿Ya terminaste, enana?- insistió Ichigo, viendo cómo ella comía tortuosamente lento el helado que habían comprado ¡Diablos! Hacían 20 minutos él había acabado.

-Yo… No me gusta- murmuró la ojivioleta, mirándolo

-¿Qué? Tú eres la que ha estado fastidiando con el maldito doble sentido de mi nombre diciendo "quiero fresas" desde que vimos el carrito de helados en este maldito parque- bufó, decididamente molesto -¿Ahora también vas a pedirme cosas con un 15 en ellas*?-

-No me refiero a eso, baka- la vena en la frente de la muchacha se hinchó un poco, mostrando su fastidio –Me refiero a que no me gusta que te escudes en el estúpido y afeminado doble sentido de tu nombre para evitarme-

El Kurosaki abrió grandes los ojos: lo que había dicho su amiga-prima o lo que sea que fuera Rukia lo habían sorprendido, pero el pequeño puchero con el que la finalizó lo desarmó por completo.

-Rukia, tú…- balbuceó, de repente tenía la boca seca.

La muchacha, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra el y apretó sus labios contra los del chico. Fue un beso corto, sorpresivo, sin darle oportunidad de corresponderle.

-Cuéntalo como una pequeña venganza por lo de la última vez- advirtió la morena, con una sonrisa traviesa picándole los labios.

Él sonrió abiertamente al recordarlo, había sido algunos días atrás, luego del postre de fresas.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Oi, Ichigo- llamó ella, cuando terminó de secar la última copa -Gracias-**_

_**-¿Por el postre?- sonrió el ojimiel –No fue gran cosa-**_

_**-Sí, sí lo fue- insistió la Kuchiki –No esperaba que me dieras lo que te pedí y menos que te esmeraras tanto al hacerlo… Fue un detalle muy bonito-**_

_**-Ahora que lo pienso…- Rukia se vio acorralada contra la encimera de la cocina –Podrías devolverme el favor ¿Verdad?-**_

_**-I-Ichi-go-Maldita sea, se había quedado sin habla… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? De nuevo sentía la proximidad del estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, era tan extraño que él se lanzara de esa forma, estando tan cerca que los latidos del corazón de uno se sentían en el pecho del otro -¿Q-Qué… Haces?- pronunció la última palabra en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos al sentir cómo él había rozado sus labios. Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir, luego de un mínimo beso, cómo él pellizcaba apenas su labio inferior con una mordidita antes de besarla.**_

_**Los músculos de ambos se relajaron: ella acomodó perezosamente sus brazos sobre los hombros de la fresa, mientras él deslizaba una mano por su cintura y una fracción de su espalda.**_

_**Otro escalofrío. La ojivioleta entreabrió mínimamente los ojos y, al ver la serena expresión de los ojos miel que la observaban entreabiertos también, se decidió a hundir una de sus manos en el cabello naranja, jalándolo hacia ella.**_

_**-No… Rukia, es suficiente-**_

_**Ella abrió por completo los ojos, decidida a reclamar, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del chico la desarmó por completo: ¿Cuándo lo había visto así?**_

_**Una mano gentil la tomó de la muñeca, separándola suavemente.**_

_**-Oyasumi nasai*, Rukia- susurró una voz dulce contra sus labios antes de subir por las escaleras.**_

_**De acuerdo, definitivamente estaba confundida.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Por qué?- murmuró la muchacha, dándole la última mordida a su barquillo.

-¿Ein?- Ichigo se encontraba distraído al repasar sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- aclaró la muchacha –Besarme de esa forma y luego… Sólo te fuiste- murmuró. Maldición ¿Estaba empezando a sonrojarse?

-Como lo dices, suena como si te hubieras quedado con ganas de más, enana- rio él. Si bien se habían besado varias veces ya, había sido con varios días de separación y Rukia solía rechazar cualquier muestra de cariño extra. Sin embargo, la risa murió en su garganta al ver el rostro sonrojado frente a él… Ohh, cierto en el instituto ella…

-¿Rukia?-

-Estoy confundida, Ichigo- su mirada triste de repente –Yo… Realmente no sé… ¿Qué sientes por mí?-

-¿Eh?- la pregunta lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que… Ichigo, lo he estado pensando desde que me dijiste lo de tu madre- suspiró la Kuchiki, cerrando los ojos –Me has abierto una parte de tu corazón, me has demostrado confianza y yo… Yo… ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado? ¿Puedes llegar a quererme si no me conoces?-

-"_Maldición ¿Qué hago diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas?_"- el rojo en sus mejillas era ya intenso. Era cierto que había estado pensando en eso pero era horriblemente vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta.

¿La cercanía con Ichigo la había afectado tanto?

-Rukia- una mano cálida se situó bajo su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –Podemos solucionar eso- una sonrisa apareció de nuevo bajo su eterno ceño fruncido –Vamos a casa, allí podremos hablar en paz y podré conocerte enana-

Le dio un puñetazo

-No me llames enana- una sonrisa suavizó el efecto del golpe –vayamos a casa, Baka-cabeza-naranja-

-_A casa… Que extraño suena_- ese pensamiento pasó raudo por la mente de la chica, pero desapareció al comenzar una competencia de insultos con su estúpido casero.

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-¡Oi! ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Ichigo daba voces mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, pero su padre no salió a recibirlo con algún golpe, y tampoco estaban la voz de Yuzu desde la cocina o Karin desde la sala. –¿Eh? ¿Acaso no hay nadie?

Caminaron hasta la cocina, donde una vistosa nota llena de corazones y fresas los recibió. La vena en la frente de Ichigo se hinchó considerablemente.

"_Ichi-Nii_

_Papa, Karin-Chan y yo iremos a pasar un día fuera de casa (algo así como un viejo amigo de papá… Creo que es el padre de Uryuu-San) así que no nos veremos hasta mañana. Les dejé la cena casi lista en el horno, se que sabrás que hacer._"

Entonces, la letra cambiaba. Estaba llena de rayones, como si la persona que la estuviera escribiendo hubiese forcejeado mientras lo hacía

"**Recuerda usar protección con mi tercera hija Ichigo! Quiero nietos, pero sólo cuando te cases.**

**Si lo necesitas, en la biblioteca de papá encontrarás muchos libros que te ayudarán a…**"

-¡Maldito viejo!- Ichigo estaba demasiado sonrojado como para seguir leyendo, por lo que gruñó mientras troceaba el papel.

-Oi, enana… realmente quiero una ducha ¿Podrías calentar tú la cena? Simplemente ponla al fuego unos minutos, volveré antes de que esté listo- explicó Ichigo, mientras bajaba hacia la ducha.

Rukia sonrió de medio lado mientras hacía lo indicado. Se sentó en la encimera y miró pensativa al techo. Hablar… ¿A que se refería Ichigo exactamente?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. De repente, todo se volvió negro.

Afonía, pánico… la energía se había ido ¿Por qué? Hacía un segundo estaba perfectamente… ohh no, podía sentir su pulso acelerando, la hiperventilación. No quería que los recuerdos la afectaban, pero no podía evitarlo… la mínima chispa de sentido común se dio cuenta de algo ¿Así se había sentido Ichigo en su habitación? Era horrible.

-Ah-ah-ah- No podía respirar, no conseguía llenar sus pulmones… De repente sintió que los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche se la tragaban y la llevaban a un ataque de pánico. Se acurrucó en posición fetal en la encimera y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en el hecho de que estaba sola y no había nadie allí para hacerle daño.

Una mano tomó con fuerza su hombro y la sacudió.

-¡UWAAAAAAAHHHH!- el chillido desesperado salió de su garganta, mientras se retorcía, pateaba y arañaba a su agresor. Ichigo, quería a ichigo.

-¡Calmate enana!- gritó la voz de las manos que la sujetaban –Maldición Rukia, estás haciéndome daño, no me obligues a hacerte una llave o algo-

-I-Ichi-ichi-go- tartamudeó ella, mientras se quedaba quieta como una estatua. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio y sintió cómo se alejaba –No, no, no, no ¡Ichigo!- se aferró desesperada a él, cayendo de la encimera

-¡Enana, sólo voy a….! ¿estás llorando?- preguntó, consternado… los ahogados sollozos respondieron porél, así que tomó a la chica en brazos y, acunándola, se las arregló para prender el sistema de iluminación de emergencia de la casa.

La luz de los fluerecentes cargados como medida de emergencia para los apagones lastimaba los ojos del muchacho, pero Rukia no parecía para nada calmada.

-Rukia ¿Qué sucede?- murmuró, acariciando su cabello. Ella temblaba cada vez más, con los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos. Eso lo estaba preocupando, la chica estaba en medio de un fuerte ataque y debía tranquilizarla a toda costa, así que apagó el fuego de la cocina, en donde la olla de la cena ya despedía un humo negro con fuerte olor a quemado, y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

Se quedó plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Joder, odiaba con todo su ser entrar allí, pero esa habitación tenía cosas a las que Rukia ya se había acostumbrado, ella se sentía a gusto allí y le parecía que sería más fácil calmarla en esa habitación y no en otra.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se precipitó adentro. Sujetó a la muchacha con un brazo mientras con el otro apartaba las mantas de un tirón y se metía bajo ellas aún sosteniéndola.

-Rukia- llamó, sin respuesta. La abrazó con fuerza, controlando sus temblores y enfocó sus ojos en los violetas -¡Oi, rukia!- ahora consiguió una respuesta, la muchacha empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua y se le humedecieron los ojos por la brusquedad.

-Ichigo- sollozó, sin derramar lágrimas aún, estaba conteniéndose.

-Shhhh- la acomodó en su pecho y acarició su cabello –Tranquilízate primero, aún no me expliques nada… desahógate, enana-

Y eso fue todo, la muchacha se rompió en sollozos desconsolados mientras abrazaba con fuerza al muchacho y desahogaba en llanto muchas cosas acalladas durante mucho tiempo, cosas que creía enterradas.

Luego de un largo rato (no podía especificar cuánto) se calmó. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas por derramar, pero si un sentimiento de incertidumbre… ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a la fresa?

Miró hacia el muchacho y lo vio con la nariz enterrada en su cabello y los ojos cerrados, los cuales se entreabrieron al sentir el movimiento. Ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el de ojos miel, con la voz ronca por el prolongado tiempo sin hablar.

-Mucho mejor, ichigo- su voz también sonaba rasposa y seca.

-¿Vas a decírmelo?-

-"_Maldición_"- realmente le debía una explicación, pero no sería fácil.

-Ichigo…-

-¿Por qué le temes a la oscuridad, Rukia?-

-Yo…- la muchacha suspiró –Fue algo que sucedió hace mucho, Ichigo… Algo le sucedió a un gran amigo… Mi único amigo y guardaespaldas… Él… Murió… Y fue culpa mía-

**O.o.o.o.o.**

Renji gruñó desde lo profundo de la garganta mientras estampaba la revista que sostenía en sus manos contra la mesa de madera oscura.

-Kuchiki Rukia- sonrió tenebrosamente mientras observaba la fotografía de la muchacha que decía ser una Kurosaki, su compañera de instituto. Un plan se formó en su mente.

**O.o.o.o.o.**

**NOTAS: *Como sabrán, el nombre de Ichigo esconde las palabras Ichi (uno) y go (Cinco), supongo que por eso aparecen tantos 15 en la historia y tiene tanto peso… Creo que muchos lo saben, pero yo me enteré hace poco, así que ayudo a los que comparten mi desdichada suerte ?)**

**Notas de la autora: WAAAAAAAAA! La tormenta se avecina, señores y señoras… aclarando el título, storm es claramente tormenta (tomo de referencia una obra de Beethoven) y el prelude o preludio es una forma musical que se utiliza para abrir conciertos, óperas, ballets, etc, y su objetivo es situarse antes del primer movimiento, como una preparación…**

**De acuerdo, muchas gracias por leer! De corazón, espero que los haya entretenido y lo hice extra largo esta vez! No nos veremos por unas semanas, así que quería darles algo especial.**

**Se despide (con muchos abrazos de oso x3): Yoko-Chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están? Me extrañaron? Yo extrañe publicar capis, claro que sí x3 pero este viaje se llevó con él mi estrés jujuju en fin, estuve escribiendo mientras estaba allá (pude entrar de contrabando mi portátil al auto, ohh si) así que les traigo la actualización con mis maletas aún sin acomodar c:**

**Gracias a todos los que me regalaron sus reviews! Les regalo millones de abrazos de oso y arena salada xD y ellos son: (redoble de tambores)**

***jessy moon 15**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki**

***Slav hatake**

***BleacHP97**

***La Alquimista Enana**

**Aclaro de nuevo que Bleach no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes (para desgracia mía) y esta historia nace de mi imaginación sin ningún tipo de fines de lucro n.n**

**Ok, nada más para decir así que sin más preámbulos, la historia!**

CHAPTER 12: FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BROKEN HEART *

-¿Q-Qué acabas de decir?- Afonía. Ichigo simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿A qué demonios estaba refiriéndose Rukia?

-Yo… Fue por mí, Ichigo- un nudo se demasiado apretado se formó en la garganta de la ojivioleta, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con empezar a caer nuevamente. –No pude hacer nada por ayudarlo y yo… Yo…- No podía continuar, era simplemente demasiado para la chica el hablar de eso sin sentir que se rompía por dentro.

-Ya, ya-la voz del pelinaranjo la arrulló mientras sus brazos la estrechaban y acomodaban mejor. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el agradable calor que desprendía el pecho masculino y al efecto tranquilizador del sonido de los latidos junto a ella. –Por lo que pude entender mientras balbuceabas, no creo que esto sea fácil de decir para ti Rukia- con un pequeño movimiento, la obligó a levantar ligeramente la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos –No quiero que te sientas obligada a contármelo simplemente porque yo te dije lo de mi madre-

-Pero, Ichigo…- su frase se vio interrumpida por besos suaves de parte de Ichigo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza ante esa muestra de cariño luego de toda la tensión de su ataque de pánico. Sentía las extremidades aún agarrotadas y, al intentar acariciar la mejilla del muchacho, vio cómo su mano se encontraba cerrada en un puño que no le era posible abrir.

-No te preocupes por eso- él tomó la mano de la morena y la cubrió con besos mientras la acariciaba con ligera presión –Cuando tienes un ataque de pánico como ese todos tus músculos se ponen tensos, tardará un rato hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad…-

-I-Ita-Itai- balbuceó ella al sentir como su mano se veía forzada a abrirse. Se revolvió un poco, haciendo una mueca.

-Lo sé, lo siento- con un suspiro, volvió a rodearla apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica, antes de cerrar los ojos –Lo mejor será que nos quedemos un rato así, cuando estés más relajada dime y pediré algo para cenar-

La paz reinó unos momentos entre ambos jóvenes antes de que la morena empezara a revolverse nuevamente, comenzando a fastidiar al Kurosaki.

-Oi- gruñó –Si ya puedes ponerte a fastidiar de esta forma voy abajo a pedir algo para…-

-Fue hace dos años- una voz ahogada desde su pecho cortó la frase en su garganta. Al mirar, vio cómo Rukia se aferraba a su camiseta para refugiarse en su pecho y evitar mirarlo, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Él… Yo…- Intentaba encontrar las fuerzas para continuar su relato desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando sintió los brazos protectores de Ichigo se cerraron a su alrededor, alentándola en silencio. Con un suspiro, se decidió –Su nombre era Kaien, Shiba Kaien… Como sabrás, apenas Hissana y yo entramos al entorno de los Kuchiki, nos proporcionaron un gran grupo de guardaespaldas y otras personas de seguridad. Los Shiba siempre estuvieron entre ellos y, cuando era apenas una niña, Kaien era tan solo un pequeño un par de años mayor y que ya era completamente consiente que su destino estaba decidido de antemano. Él sería quien cuidaría de mí más adelante y estaría atento a cualquier capricho-

Un momento de silencio se extendió, mientras la muchacha tragaba grueso.

-Cuando era pequeña, no sabía de eso- continuó –Lo veía simplemente como uno de los pocos amigos que se me permitía tener y lo disfrutaba mucho… No estoy segura de si fue por eso o por qué razón, pero le tenía un gran cariño. Cuando, en mi undécimo cumpleaños él me regaló una pequeña cajita musical de Chappy, me sentí más agradecida que nunca y me sentí realmente enamorada- se aferró más al pelinaranjo mientras se sonrojaba –Debes entender, yo era una niña y realmente deseaba un regalo de ese tipo pero Nii-Sama decía que era una baratija que no debía tocar mis manos… Y Kaien me conocía tan bien que lo había conseguido sin que yo le hubiese dicho ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que quería por mi cumpleaños… Él siguió así, conteniéndome, acompañándome y comprendiéndome como Hissana lo hacía… pero también me protegía con ferocidad de cualquiera que me hiciera sentir triste-

-Un día, cuando ya tenía 13 y el alcanzaba los 16, convencí a Nii-Sama de que me dejara salir a pasear acompañada por mi flota de guardaespaldas… Paseamos por la ciudad y miramos el atardecer en el parque, como siempre, Kaien estuvo haciendo el tonto conmigo durante todo ese tiempo.-

Tomó aire para juntar coraje mientras sentía los latidos regulares de Ichigo junto a ella, realmente no quería terminar su relato, no quería que se espantara.

-Pasábamos por un descampado baldío bastante grande cuando ya había caído la noche, buscando la limosina en la que habíamos llegado a la ciudad, cuando de repente la energía se cortó. Bueno, eso era lo que yo pensé, ya que de repente todo se quedó más oscuro que boca de lobo. En realidad, un grupo de personas que buscaban dañar de alguna forma a mi hermano, habían cortado los cables de iluminación cercanos a nosotros y, cuando se acercaron, los guardaespaldas apenas pudieron hacerles frente- comenzó a temblar fieramente, mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba –Kaien me abrazó, no quería separarse de mí… Entonces sentí que lo golpeaban una y otra y otra y otra vez, pero él no me soltaba y yo tenía tanto miedo que entré en shock. Finalmente, llegaron refuerzos, sometieron a esos bastardos y todo acabó… Pero, cuando le hablé a Kaien él no me respondió y cuando intenté sacudirlo para que me soltara se desplomó en el suelo. C-Creí que estaba de-desmayado y n-no pude evitar mirar…. ¡Habían sido puñaladas Ichigo! ¡Los bastardos lo apuñalaron!-

Eso fue demasiado para la ojivioleta. Sintió cómo los recuerdos la cortaban por dentro y toda la tristeza que se empeñaba en ocultar salió en un nuevo raudal de lágrimas. Luego de unos momentos de balbucear incoherencias, consiguió recomponerse un poco y, por sorpresa, se encontró más aliviada y con ansias de concluir su historia para no entretener más a Ichigo

-Celebramos su funeral en la mansión y, aunque Nii-Sama intentó convencerlos de lo contrario, todos los Shiba se fueron luego de eso… No los culpo, seguramente el ver día a día todo los recordaba a Kaien debía ser tan doloroso como para mí y… Bueno, tampoco debían soportarme mucho, después de todo, yo asesiné a…-

-¡Calla ya!-

Rukia se quedó de piedra ante la exclamación de Ichigo. De repente, los brazos que la cobijaban la sacudieron en un movimiento violento, dejándola boca arriba en la cama con cierto pelinaranjo ubicado sobre ella, sujetando sus manos.

-¡Maldición Rukia! ¡Tú no empuñaste el cuchillo ni lo apuñalaste! ¡Él murió haciendo su deber y protegiéndote, terminó su vida con todo el honor posible y no es tu culpa que eso haya pasado!- su tono de voz bajó mientras sus ojos se suavizaban -¿Sabes? Yo pasé mucho tiempo culpándome por la muerte de mamá, solía ir como un sonámbulo a todos los lugares que frecuentábamos juntos lamentándome y culpándome- apoyó su frente en la de la morena, mirando a sus profundos y tristes ojos violetas –No podemos volver el tiempo atrás, jamás conseguiremos que esas personas a las que queríamos regresen a nosotros físicamente Rukia, pero todos los que nos dejan viven en nosotros, en nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Kaien cada vez que renace en tu culpa y tus lágrimas?-

-Ichi-go- la Kuchiki se había quedado sin habla… ¿Realmente Ichigo dejaría de sorprenderla? Podía ser un maldito y molesto idiota a veces, pero en ese momento estaba mostrando más madurez que una de las herederas de la familia Kuchiki. Una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

-Deja de estar triste Rukia- sonrió el muchacho –Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas, pero tenemos personas que nos ayudarán a combatirlos y a exorcizarlos...- soltó las manos de la chica para despeinar su cabello, aún sin salir de arriba de ella –Piensa en mí como un shinigami que seguirá tu enana sombra hasta que dejes de ver fantasmas-

-Ichigo…- él sonrió al ver que los orbes violetas más abajo se iluminaban… Justo antes de que todo bajo él se moviera y terminara en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación, golpeándose -¡Deja de llamarme enana, fresa! ¡Y consigue comida, joder! Tu estúpido discursito me ha dado hambre-

El confundido ojimiel iba a soltarle más de un improperio a la petit que le daba la espalda, pero tuvo una visión fugaz de una sonrisa escondida y comprendió que volvían a sus habituales juegos de perro y gato. Rukia había vuelto.

-"_¿Quieres jugar, enana? De acuerdo, juguemos_"- una sonrisa sarcástica adornó su ceño fruncido mientras abandonaba la habitación –Tendrás que esperar entonces, como no hay energía y olvidé cargar mi teléfono hoy, no tengo ningún número de alguna casa de comida… Además, debo limpiar el estropicio que dejaste en la cocina y quitarme esta camiseta que está asquerosa de lágrimas y mocos ¿Acaso la señorita Kuchiki es tan inútil como para cocinar o sonarse la nariz sola?-

-ah-ah-ah- estaba demasiado enojada para reaccionar… Al ver el destello de cabello naranja volar escaleras abajo, despertó, corriendo hasta el barandal hecha una furia -¡BAKKA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL ICHIGO KUROSAKI!-

Pero le era imposible no sonreír.

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-¿Así que se fue la energía? ¿Y arruinaron la cena?- Yuzu parecía realmente preocupada e Ichigo estaba un poco sobrecogido por el extenso interrogatorio al que lo estaban sometiendo.

-Realmente no fue nada, Yuzu-Chan- sonrió Rukia –El bakka de Ichigo fue el culpable de que se arruinara tu deliciosa cena, déjame pedir disculpas por él-

-¿Q-Q-Qué?- Ichigo se puso de pie de un salto, señalando acusatoriamente a la pequeña morena en frente suyo -¡Deja de decir mierda, Rukia!-

-¿Acaso te ofende que diga la verdad?- el puchero que hacía la ojivioleta era casi creible para el muchacho. _Casi._ –No quise hacerlo por molestarte I-chi-go-Kun- concluyó, con la voz melosa y falsa que tanto lo molestaba.

-Pero yo, pero tú…-

-¡Onii-Chan! ¡Deja ya de molestar a Rukia-Chan!- Lo que faltaba, Yuzu la regañaba de nuevo… Realmente Rukia sabía meterse a su familia en el bolsillo, esa maldita actriz…

-Tsk- suspiró y agitó la mano –Está bien, está bien, lo siento-

Rukia se esforzó por ahogar una enorme sonrisa de victoria ante la mirada envenenada de Ichigo. _Venganza, dulce, dulce venganza._

**O.o.o.o.o.**

-Ngg, ba-basta Ichibwajajajajaa- Rukia se retorcía en la cocina, donde Ichigo la había acorralado y se había lanzado a hacerle cosquillas. Lo más difícil era tratar de no hacer bulla para que su padre y sus hermanas continuaran durmiendo. –P-Por favor, pa-para ya-

-Es mi venganza, durará todo lo que yo quiera- sonrió el pelinaranjo, antes de volver a asaltarla con besos. Cuando la agitada chica comenzaba a responder, él volvía a las cosquillas.

-Va-vamos, pa-para… T-tu padre nos, nos va a es-cuchar-

-Esta bien, pararé… Por hoy- sonrió –De todas formas, si el viejo nos oye será toda tu culpa, es lo que ganas por mentir descaradamente frente a mi familia-

-Tu familia confía más en una extraña que en ti- canturreó la morena, mientras sonreía al pelinaranjo, divertida.

-Lo que digas, enana- Ichigo rodó los ojos –Si te conocieran mejor…-

-Nadie se acercaría a mí si me conociera mejor, Ichigo- la sonrisa triste de la morena cpnjeló al muchacho –Si supieran quien soy, todos se alejarían inmediatamente… Y eso esta b…-

Ichigo la interrumpió con un corto y casto beso, antes de darle un pequeño coscorrón

-Yo estoy cerca de ti, y no pienso alejarme Baka Chibi-

-¡Ichigo! ¡Estúpida fresa! ¡Cabeza de naranja!-

El aludido sólo rio mientras subía en dirección a su habitación. Debía terminar algunas decoraciones para la fiesta de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo unos días más adelante… Era una fiesta de disfraz obligatorio ¿Qué demonios se pondría?

O.o.o.o.o.o

**NOTAS: *Es el título de una canción de Britney Spears**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Jujujujuju se aproxima la fiesta de Halloween! Saben lo que significa? Ohh si, Ichi-Kun, Grimm-Chan y los demás con sexys disfraces poco castos *¬* ok, no ._. **

**De acuerdo, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, ya lo saben!**

**Hasta entonces, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan su opinión en los reviews… Si no les gustó algo, díganmelo y lo mejoraré! :D**

**Se despide: Yoko-Chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cómo están, mis muy queridos y abrazables lectores? Tenía pensado actualizar antes (iba a ser una actualización doble con el capítulo anterior) pero tuve un pequeño viaje familiar (una prima segunda se casaba, felicidades para ella n.n) y en esas vueltas de la vida me encontré con un chico endiabladamente sexy, fanático del anime y músico de orquesta… En resumidas cuentas, todo lo que me hace babear, pero resultó ser una especie de primo segundo también ._. Así que estoy un poco desorientada en estos momentos, si encuentran alguna incoherencia en los escritos es por eso xD**

**En fin, dejando de lado mi poco normal vida, debo confesarles que me emocionó escribir este capítulo, ohh si… y me emocionó más aún el leer en los reviews la respuesta que está teniendo mi fic, gracias a todos los que leen!**

**Hablando de reviews, es hora de responder a los mas recientes! Sé que no lo he hecho últimamente, pero fue nada más por falta de tiempo y un internet asquerosamente lento, les pido disculpas T.T**

**Y bueno, después de superar la crisis que me traen todas las parejitas acarameladas en todas partes, decidí traerles el capítulo de Halloween en febrero jojojo actitud anti san Valentín, ven a mí!**

**Antes de empezar y para ya no molestar, recuerdo para todos mis archiqueridísimos lectores que Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia sí es de mi autoría y la publico sin fines de lucro n.n**

CHAPTER 14: THIS IS HALLOWEEN

Los días pasaron rápidamente para la clase 1-3 debido a todos los preparativos de la gran fiesta de Halloween. Los chicos habían trabajado día y noche para poder fabricar una cantidad colosal de adornos, conseguir música y quien la mezclara, pedir los permisos necesarios para el uso del salón de eventos, convencer al club de cocina para que les prestara su ayuda…

Ohh, eso último aún no lo conseguían…

-No lo haremos Asano, y es mi última palabra- Riruka, una muchacha con una rara tendencia lolita al vestir, de ojos claros, cabello de un extraño tono pelirrojo similar al fucsia y un temperamento no muy fácil de llevar.

-Pe-pe-pero Riruka-Chan- lloró Keigo, aferrado a una de las botas de caña alta de la muchacha –Por favor, necesitamos la ayuda del club de cocina… Ustedes hacen comida por diversión ¿No pueden ayudarnos una noche?-

-¡No me refiero a la comida, imbécil!- la muchacha se esforzaba por desasirlo de su calzado, cosa que no lograba -¡No nos vestiremos todas de maids como si fuera un maldito café erótico! ¡Con los vestidos que nos pides que usemos bien podríamos ir desnudas y nadie vería la diferencia!- exclamó la muchacha mientras señalaba, furiosa, la caja donde Keigo les había llevado los vestidos.

-¿Pero cuál es el problema?- murmuró el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se ponía de pie –¡Yo veo esos trajes muy bonitos! ¿Acaso los rechazas solo para molestarme y arruinar todos los esfuerzos de la clase uno tres por esta fiesta?-

-¡Serás imbécil!- la furia de la pelirroja era palpable -¡Yo también quiero ir a la fiesta! ¡También trabajé por ella! ¡También soy de la clase 1-3 pero NO ME DISFRAZARÉ DE FURCIA!-

Los gritos iban n un nivel creciente mientras las otras muchachas del club de cocina se arrebujaban en un rincón, un poco intimidadas al ver a su guía echar fuego por la boca contra Asano Keigo. De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y una mano levantó a Keigo por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa mientras lo sacudía

-¡Joder Keigo!- reprochó la voz, fastidiada –Sus gritos se escuchan desde tres pasillos más lejos de aquí ¿No pueden solucionarlo de una forma en la que no nos deje sordos a todos?-

-Pe-Pero I-Chi-Go- lloriqueó de Nuevo el castaño mientras se veía zarandeado en el aire –E-Es Ri-Ru-Ruka-Ch-Chan la que no en-entra en razón-

-¿Eh?- el pelinaranjo dirigió la mirada a la muchacha mientras entraba por completo a la cocina –Ahh, eras tú, Dokugamine-San… Lamento lo de Keigo, realmente nos ayudarían mucho si nos dan una mano durante la fiesta-

-Ah-Ah-Ah….- Riruka miraba fijamente al muchacho de cabello naranja y agradeció en su fuero interno el hecho de tener puestas las lentillas ese día… Normalmente, aunque no viera casi nada debido a su miopía, se reusaba a usar tanto lentes como lentillas, pero ese día había realizado nuevas recetas con las chicas y se había visto obligada a ponerse esos aborrecibles inventos de plástico transparente que le secaban los ojos… pero le permitían ver en HD al muchacho que le sacaba el aliento. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobada más de lo recomendable, sacudió la cabeza con un poco de rudeza y echó mano de su actitud altanera como escudo –Hmp, de acuerdo Kurosaki, el club de cocina les echará una mano… ¡Pero sepan que nos deben un favor! Y no nos pasaremos toda la noche cocinando, también queremos disfrutar de la fiesta-

–Realmente no les pediremos mucho, sólo los ponches y algunas comidas fáciles y rápidas, podrían hacerlas unas horas antes de la fiesta y así nadie tendría que perder tiempo con…–

-¡Pero qué dices!- volvió a gritar, molesta, la muchacha -¡El club de cocina jamás servirá comida insípida y fría! ¿Con quién crees que hablas?-

-Jeje, eso está claro- Ichigo se rascó la nuca un poco incómodo, Riruka le resultaba tan difícil de seguir como todas las chicas, realmente tenía problemas la mayoría de las veces para entender a las mujeres –Lo lamento, no quise ofenderlas- continuó, forzando una sonrisa

-E-Eto- murmuró ella, momentáneamente desarmada –No hay problema, Kurosaki, cuenta con nosotras-

-De acuerdo ¡Gracias!- y con una levísima reverencia, el ojimiel abandonó la habitación antes de apresurarse por el pasillo a la salida. La tienda de disfraces cerraba en unos minutos y él debía recoger su reservación… Maldición, realmente hubiera deseado no tener que disfrazarse, pero le picaba la curiosidad por saber cuál había sido la elección de cierta morena.

O.o.o.o.o.

-¡RUKIA!- llamó, por enésima vez, el pelinaranjo mientras aporreaba la inocente puerta de la habitación de invitados -¡Maldición enana! ¡Me tienes esperando desde hace demasiado tiempo! Juro que si no sales en cinco minutos me iré sin ti-

-Ufff ¡Eres tan molesto naranjita-Kun!- picó la voz desde adentro -¡Nadie te pidió que te quedaras! ¡Tardaré en prepararme todo lo que se me antoje!-

-¡Como quieras!- Con un último bufido, el muchacho de ojos miel le dio la espalda a la puerta y bajó decidido las escaleras mientras maldecía por lo bajo

-"_Si supiera lo fácil que es molestarlo_"- Rio la morena en su mente mientras checaba su imagen por última vez en el espejo antes de dirigirse a lo alto de la escalera –Oi, Ichigo ¡Espera!-

Ichigo se dio vuelta, furioso y preparado para discutir a muerte con la muchacha de orbes violetas, pero el verla lo dejó como de piedra…

En lo alto de las escaleras, alcanzó a ver una Rukia muy cambiada: llevaba un vestido escandalosamente corto de color rosa viejo con detalles en plateado en el escote, guantes largos que tenían un efecto rasgado sobre los codos, botas de caña alta y plataforma del mismo color que el resto de su atuendo, pequeños cuernitos sobre su lacio cabello, tridente, alas y cola de diablilla…

-Tú… Yo… Cómo…- sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar su mente mientras empezaba a sonrojarse un poco al ver a la muchacha vestida de forma tan provocativa

-¿Qué sucede I-chi-go?- canturreó la morena, balanceando las caderas mientras bajaba los escalones que le faltaban. Sin embargo, se detuvo algunos antes para poder disfrutar cara a cara el poema en rojos que era el rostro del Kurosaki.

-¡Maldición!- siseó el muchacho entre dientes mientras se frotaba la cara intentado borrar la vista que había tenido de las blancas piernas de la muchacha… Piernas… ¡Pero en qué pensaba! ¡No era un pervertido como Keigo, joder! –Tú… Poca ropa… No interesa…- bufó, finalmente

-Oye, Ichi-Ni- llamó Karin, con voz divertida, desde la sala –Creo que no puedes reclamarle a Rukia-Chan si va poco cubierta-

-¡No es mi culpa que la camiseta del disfraz me quedara pequeña!- exclamó el muchacho –Además, Yuzu lo arregló bastante bien….-

Fue entonces cuando Rukia dejó de regodearse en la reacción de Ichigo y se fijó en el disfraz que éste llevaba. De más está decir que sus mejillas fueron tomando varios tonos de rojo a medida que lo miraba: Llevaba un amplio y remendado pantalón de color verde musgo, ceñido a la cadera con un amplio cinturón de cuero negro, al subir más la mirada podía ver que el torso del pelinaranjo estaba expuesto ya que no llevaba camiseta (detalle que perturbó bastante a la morena, ya que podía observar con lujo de detalles los frutos de la rutina de ejercicios del joven) y se encontraba surcado por líneas de maquillaje que asimilaban a costuras burdas como uniendo precariamente parches de piel de distintos tonos, en su hombro y cuello brillaban unos grandes tornillos, su rostro también estaba adornado con una línea de maquillaje que iba de la frente a la barbilla pasando sobre su párpado izquierdo (verticalmente) y sobre su nariz de mejilla a mejilla (horizontalmente)

-W-Wow- fue lo único que consiguió articular, tragando grueso y tratando desesperadamente de evitar dirigir constantemente la mirada al plano abdomen del ojimiel… Nadie podía culparla ¡Parecía una maldita piedra de lavar ropa! ¡Podría haberse puesto algo más de ropa o al menos disimularlo!

-De acuerdo, ya vamos- lejos de presumir lo bueno que era su disfraz, el escrutinio de Rukia lo había puesto nervioso y lo había sonrojado aún más. Era mejor huir antes de que su padre los viera.

O.o.o.o.o.

-¡ICHIGOOOHMPF!- el habitual saludo de Keigo y el habitual bloqueo del muchacho se hicieron presentes –Es un gusto verte a ti y a tu bonita prima- murmuró ahogadamente desde el suelo el castaño

-Oi, Ichigo, Rukia-Chan- Mizuiro los saludó agitando la mano mientras sonreía - ¿Así que al fin llegan eh? La fiesta comenzó hace casi una hora- añadió mientras caminaban todos juntos al salón

-Lamento eso, Rukia tardó una eternidad- se quejó el pelinaranjo, rascando su nuca

-¡Ohhh!- la voz de Orihime se escuchó en la entrada, antes de saltar sobre los recién llegados –¡Rukia-Chan, estas preciosa!-

-Etto… Mu-Muchas gracias, Orihime-Chan- balbuceó la morena, un poco sonrojada

-Etto, si me permites… ¿De qué vienes, Rukia-Chan?- preguntó la pelirroja -¿Es acaso una especie de demonio rosa?-

-En realidad es un súcubo- aclaro la ojivioleta –Un demonio que se infiltra en los sueños de hombres y los seduce para quitarles energía vital-

-¡Entonces estás siendo seducido Ichigooo!- balbuceaba Keigo desde el suelo, antes de recibir una patada del Kurosaki

-Ohh y tú, Kurosaki-Kun…- Orihime lo miró unos momentos antes de echarse a reír como una niña pequeña -¡Estás todo cosido, se te ve muy raro!-

-T-Tú me dices raro- murmuró el joven con una gotita resbalándole en la frente al ver el disfraz de su amiga -¿De qué vas?-

-¿Les gusta? ¡Ishida-Kun lo hizo para mí! ¡Soy la gran calabaza fantasma!-

-Oi, Kurosaki- llamó un Uryyu disfrazado de vampiro desde adentro –Entren ya, en unos minutos el club de teatro mostrará un acto especial por la fiesta-

-Ya, ya, no fastidies hombre- suspiró el ojimiel mientras tomaba del brazo a Rukia –Vamos enana y quédate cerca… No sabemos si hay más como Keigo rondando por allí-

Rukia sólo atinó a sonreir y seguir al muchacho… Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál sería el show del club de teatro.

O.o.o.o.o

-De acuerdo ¡Atención todos!- El profesor de teatro y ahora disfrazado de Beetlejuice, Kisuke Urahara, había tomado posesión del micrófono -¡Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes a la fiesta de Halloween! En unos momentos, las chicas del club de cocina nos agasajarán con sus deliciosos bocadillos, pero antes… les tenemos una sorpresa especial-

Las luces en la sala se atenuaron hasta casi apagarse y, al percibirlo, Rukia apretó con fuerza la mano de Ichigo. Sin embargo, una música profunda nació de altavoces escondidos, envolviéndolos y haciéndolos sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando encontrar su fuente

_Boys and girls of every age__  
__Wouldn´t you like to see something strange?__  
__Come with us and you will see__  
__This, our town of Halloween_

Varias figuras oscuras surgían de los rincones del salón al son de la música. Sus disfraces eran extraños y un poco perturbadores: hacían a las figuras delgadas y desproporcionadas.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Pumpkins scream in the dead of night__  
__This is Halloween, everybody make a scene__  
__Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright__  
__It´s our town, everybody screm__  
__In this town of Halloween_

Con un un grupo de peueños estallidos, un grupo de calabazas talladas y esparcidas por todas partes se encendieron, dándole una extraña luz naranja de miradas perversas al lugar.

_I am the one hiding under your bed__  
__Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red__  
__I am the one hiding under yours stairs__  
__Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Una proyección hizo aparecer dos enormes ojos rojos y una boca llena de colmillos que se movía junto con la letra, mientras una avalancha de serpientes y arañas falsas caía de la red que usualmente se usaba para globos. Varias muchachas (e incluso algunos chicos) se las sacudieron con grititos y contoneos. Pero la música continuaba.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song__  
__In this town, don´t we love it now?__  
__Everybody´s waiting for the next surprise__  
__Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam__  
__Something´s waiting no to pounce, and how you´ll..._

Realmente, todos se encontraban ya expectantes por que más podía suceder, tensos y mirando a todas partes.

-¡AHHH!- Uno de los chicos o chicas de teatro (era imposible decirlo con el disfraz) ataviado con una mascara vienesa enorme y un traje que disimulaba su cuerpo de una forma extraña había jalado brevemente a Rukia, quien luego de huir del tirón se había aferrado con terror a Ichigo. Otros gritos similares en la multitud evidenciaron que no había sido la única víctima.

_Scream! This is Halloween__  
__Red ´n´ black, slimy green__  
__Aren´t you scared?__  
__Well, that´s just fine__  
__Say it once, say it twice__  
__Take a chance and roll the dice__  
__Ride with the moon in the dead of night__  
__Everybody scream, everbody scream__  
__In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face__  
__Here in a flash and gone without a trace__  
__I am the "who" when you call, "Who´s there?"__  
__I am the wind blowing through your hair__  
__I am the shadow on the moon at night__  
__Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Los que, sin saberlo, estaban cerca de los altavoces disfrazados tuvieron un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir como la música brotaba extrañamente cerca, como si alguien a sus espaldas les susurrara.

Mientras, los que se hallaban más lejos estaban confundidos porque de repente la música había bajado a un nivel casi inaudible y, por un efecto de luces muy bien logrado, inumerables sombras parecían pasear entre ellos.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Tender lumplings everywhere__  
__Life´s no fun without a good scare__  
__That´s our job, but we´re not mean__  
__In our town of Halloween__  
__In this town__  
__Don´t we love it now?__  
__Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back__  
__And scream like a banshee__  
__Make you jump out of your skin_

Rukia realmente quiso saltar fuera de su piel al sentir como dos Fuertes brazos la atrapaban desde atrás y la arrastraban al centro de la pista.

-¡ICHIGO!- No le importó estar comportándose como una niña, no le importó el hecho de que seguramente era otra jugarreta del club de teatro. La oscuridad la había puesto muy nerviosa y los recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar.

-¡Rukia!- el pelinaranjo se abalanzó sobre la petit muchacha, cubriéndola con su abrazo, mientras bajo un ritmo cada vez más frenético los del club de teatro se acercaban a ellos.

-No… No- la garganta de la morena se cerraba

_This is Halloween, everyone scream__  
__Wont´ ya please make way for a very special guy__  
__Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch__  
__Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King__  
__This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song__  
__La la la la la la la la la la la la la la...Guii!_

Era todo, las luces se encendieron y el acto acabó llevándose consigo al incipiente ataque de pánico de la Kuchiki. El salón se desbordó en aplausos.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Fabuloso!- aplaudía el rubio profesor en el micrófono –¡Una alucinante improvisación por parte de los Kurosaki y Abarai!-

-¿Abarai?- la sangre de Ichigo hirvió al mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, quien se hallaba muy cerca

-No me mires así, Kurosaki- la voz fastidiada del muchacho se burló –Tu bonita prima tenía tanta cara de susto… Y mi disfraz vino como anillo al dedo- sonrió, mostrando su disfraz de esqueleto

-Tú… Maldito- si apretaba más la mandíbula, Ichigo tendría que concretar una cita con el dentista

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya no peleen!- la voz dominante de la profesora de álgebra, ahora disfrazada de gato negro, sonó por los parlantes –Coman y no fastidien la noche-

Con un bufido, el pelinaranja les dio la espalda a los demás y toó el brazo de Rukia

-Realmente, uno de estos días esa estúpida piña me las pagará-

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo de tatuajes quien, de espaldas, había oído perfectamente

-_El que pague serás tú… Kurosaki_-

O.o.o.o.o.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Waaaa! Cap terminado, cap subido! No me maten, sé que no sucedió mucho en este cap, pero realmente la canción This is Halloween de Marilyn Manson me inspiró mucho y no podía esperar… Tomenlo como un regalo, un cap especial, lo que quieran!**

**Como habrán notado, tomé prestados varios disfraces del episodio 304 de Bleach jeje, lo siento si a alguien no le gustó, de verdad que no pude resistir el ver a Ichi de Frankenstein….**

**Ok, como prometí al inicio del cap, los reviews! (Se me acumularon varios, así que contestaré solo los del cap anterior, pero prometo que los contestaré a todos desde ahora! Y agradezco sinceramente a todos los que dan su opinión desde el fondo de mi corazoncito)**

***jessy moon 15: me leíste la mente! Casi hago algo así, pero pensé que algo con sangre falsa y eso sería demasiado… Simplemente le di un pequeño susto jijiji gracias por leer!**

**PD: a mi también me encanta la idea de los disfraces *¬***

***Netsu Rukia: a veces siento que lo hago un poco mucho empalagoso, pero estoy feliz de que te guste! muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n**

***ASCarabajal: Graciaaas! Con las personalidades no se como lo llevo, pero trato de poner ese tipo de detalles ;) nos leemos!**

***BleacHP97: Gracias por leerme ^^ jojo siii, ese tipo de castigos realmente no me importaría… Ejemm ojala este cap te haya gustado! Nos leemos ;)**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: ohhh me vino a la mente la misma imagen jojojo pero no puse a Grimm-Chan en este cap, lo siento… De todas formas, en el próximo cap aparecerán fotos como quien no quiere la cosa y tendremos descripciones de mas disfraces 6:**

***Maka84: Gracias! Me encanta que te encante ?) Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!**

**Yyyy esos fueron los reviews n.n**

**A todos, gracias de nuevo por leer y soportar el cap y les pido por favor que me digan en los reviews si les gusto o no (es el cap más largo qe escribí hasta ahora)… Les prometo que volveré a la trama y no haré mas caps de estos si no les gusta! y nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

**Se despide: Yoko-Chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Wujuuuu volvi n.n como están? Como los trata la vida? Acabo de enterarme que me quedan exactamente tres días de vacaciones, así que de ahora en adelante realmente no se cuan do van a ser mi actualizaciones… sin embargo, prometo firmemente no dejar ningún proyecto inconcluso!**

**Hoy no me encuentro muy comunicativapara las notas previas ?), así que dejaré que el título hable por sí mismo y procederé al **

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes, yo sy solamente una fanática que fuerza a inocentes personajes a emparejarse contra su voluntad muajajajjaja**

**De acuerdo, sin más, a leer!**

CHAPTER 15: STORM (ALLEGRO-LENTO)

"_Allegro, el primer movimiento de las grandes sinfonías. Necesario para abrir la gran obra maestra que se desarrollará a continuación, vivaz y rápido, consigue llamar la atención del público."_

-Buff, estudiar historia de arte es realmente una lata ¿Cuándo necesitaré saber esto si quiero estudiar medicina?- un pelinaranjo se rascaba la nuca, fastidiado por tener que realizar una tarea que no era de su agrado cuando a sólo unos pasos de su habitación había algo que sí conseguía llamar su atención: una pequeña morena de carácter insufrible con la que (jamás lo confesaría abiertamente) adoraba pelear sólo para después disfrutar de sus besos de reconciliación o venganza… Su primer movimiento y el _Allegro_ de todos los días para el ojimiel, Rukia Kuchiki.

Quizás la tarea podía esperar un poco más…

O.o.o.o.o.

El agudo timbre del teléfono inalámbrico llenó la oficina de paredes de un blanco inmaculado, grandes ventanales panorámicos, un gran escritorio de madera oscura y un sillón amplio tapizado en cuero haciendo juego con una mesa de café de acero y cristal.

-¿Qué sucede, Soi Fong?- la fría voz de Byakuya Kuchiki sonó en un suspiro fastidiado, pero su secretara no se dejó intimidar, contestando con una voz calma y eficiente.

-Kuchiki-Sama, Abarai Renji-San de Abarai Corp. se encuentra en la línea 2 y solicita conversar con usted por teléfono-

-De acuerdo, cuelga y hablaré con él-

-Hai, Byakuya-Sama-

El "_click_" del cambio de línea sonó cuando el moreno jefe de la Kuchiki Company presionó el botón número 2.

-Byakuya-Sama, gracias por atenderme tan prontamente- la voz al otro lado de la línea pretendía ser respetuosa, pero tenía una cadencia de rebeldía que no podía pasar desapercibida

-Sí, Abarai, realmente tienes suerte de que me encontrara con muy poco trabajo, mi tiempo libre es muy preciado así que vayamos al grano ¿Por qué llamabas?-

-Ohh, realmente no quiero importunarlo- el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa antes de soltar sin preámbulos -¿Cuánto sabe acerca de la situación de su hermana menor en Karakura?-

-¿Rukia?- lo había tomado por sorpresa, a él, Byakuya Kuchiki… No era algo que sucediera a menudo -¿Qué sucede con ella?-

-Kuchiki-Sama, lo que voy a decirle será bastante inesperado y extenso… Le recomendaría, si me permite, que tome asiento antes- la voz del Abarai sonaba bastante entretenida

O.o.o.o.o

Realmente no le había dado una importancia especial a Kurosaki y la pequeña princesa Kuchiki… Realmente tenía planeado extorsionar sólo a la muchacha, pero los sucesos de la fiesta de Halloween habían cambiado su plan.

Renji sonrió al recordarlo, esos dos habían sido unos estúpidos y él había tenido la suerte de ver todo sin ser visto.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hacían varias horas que la fiesta había comenzado y la cosa estaba lenta y progresivamente saliéndose de control, cortesía de la generosa cantidad de alcohol que Grimmjow había echado secretamente en el ponche y la música cada vez más agitada que tronaba por los altavoces.**_

_**Comida ligera y bebidas fuertes, nunca llevarían a un comportamiento decente a un grupo de adolescentes.**_

_**-I-Chi-Gooooo- Rukia se había sacado la capa del disfraz, mostrando sin reparos el descarado vestido -¡Va-vamos a bai-lar!- hipaba, mientras daba saltitos al ritmo de la música**_

_**-Pshee Rukia, no molestes- el pelinaranja se encontraba un poco mareado, cosa que atribuía al ponche "¿Acaso las del club de cocina le habían puesto alcohol?"**_

_**-Ohh, vamos veeeeen- Rukia lo sacudía y estaba amenazadoramente cerca**_

_**-D-De acuerdo pe-pero detente- el pelinaranjo estaba completamente nervioso, la muchacha parecía a punto de besarlo o algo, pero todos sus compañeros estaban ahí…**_

_**O.o.o.o.o.**_

_**-Yoruichi-Sensei, realmente no me siento bien- Orihime se encontraba pálida y sus ojos lagrimeaban levemente**_

_**-Vaya vaya- la profesora de algebra tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ninguna otra señal de que el alcohol hubiera hecho mella en ella –Ustedes jóvenes realmente no soportan nada, vamos a la enfermería-**_

_**O.o.o.o.o.**_

_**-Bwajajaja- Grimmjow se reía mientras veía salir alumno tras alumno a la enfermería –Realmente estos idiotas no soportan nada, son unos nenazas-**_

_**-Podrías haberle puesto algo más suave, realmente creo que demasiadas personas están enfermando idiota- Renji había bebido algunas cervezas antes de la fiesta, pero la mezcla con el ponche lo estaba matando –Saldré un momento, necesito un cigarrillo- añadió, para disimular su malestar**_

_**-Como quieras- una sonrisa enferma apareció en el rostro del peliazul –Kurosaki y su pequeña princesa están afuera, diviértete-**_

_**Por causa de la música, el pelirrojo no escuchó la última parte. Al salir y encender rápidamente un cigarrillo rubio antes de deambular alrededor del salón del instituto, se sorprendió de escuchar ruidos**_

_**-Ru-Rukia, detente… Demonios enana, pueden vernos-**_

_**-"¿Kurosaki?"- el Abarai siguió caminando pegándose a la pared hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del salón, donde se encontraban las escaleras que bajaban a las gradas de las canchas de básquetbol y fútbol.**_

_**-No seas baka, cabeza de zanahoria- la ojivioleta soltó una risita tonta y completamente de borracha antes de mirarlo a los ojos y dulcificar su expresión –No peleemos- continuó, antes de unir sus labios con los del Kurosaki**_

_**-"Vaya, vaya"- una sonrisa casi dividió en dos el rostro sombríamente maquillado de Renji, mientras sacaba su teléfono y hacía unas cuantas fotos –"Veamos qué piensa tu hermano de esto, pequeña Rukia"-**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-"_Ahora verán quién es Abarai Renji, realmente lo verán_"- satisfecho, el pelirrojo terminó el E-mail para el director de Kuchiki Co. antes de pulsar el botón de enviar.

Con un click, todas las fotos de Rukia e Ichigo aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador de Byakuya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Lento, el segundo movimiento de este gran y artístico género musical. En las sinfonías, el movimiento lento es usado como un momento para reflexionar y meditar acerca de la profundidad del mensaje que trata de transmitir al público. Esa pausa en la cual elevamos nuestra mente y sentimientos es acompañada por música a un ritmo más tranquilo, dulce y, a veces, hasta dramático._

Rukia soltó un bufido mientras se acomodaba en su pequeño escritorio: los codos en la mesa de éste, su cara recargada en sus manos y el lápiz horizontalmente en su boca. Estaba mortalmente aburrida y distraída, no porque historia de arte no fuera una materia que le llamara la atención (la historia siempre había sido del interés de la morena) sino porque un dolor punzante y sordo aún rondaba por su cabeza, aunque ya se había recuperado de la resaca de esa mañana.

Así es, Rukia Kuchiki había tenido la primera cruda de su vida y jamás quería volver a tener que pasar por eso

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Aaaaaw- Rukia se retorcía de dolor en su cama, mientras tiraba del incómodo disfraz que aún llevaba puesto –"¿Por qué no me quité esto anoche? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar cómo volví a casa de Ichigo? Y más importante ¿Por qué demonios me siento tan enferma? Ow, me duele hasta pensar"-**_

_**-¡Rukia-Chan!- el ruidoso Isshin había entrado a la habitación, haciendo agonizar a la adolorida cabeza de la morena. Pero no estaba sólo, sino que arrastraba a un pelinaranjo que luchaba débilmente -¿Tú también tienes resaca? ¿Mi hijo te dio alcohol para aprovecharse de ti verdad? ¿Verdad?-**_

_**-Ughh, calla… Viejo- Ichigo se encontraba en el suelo, en iguales condiciones que Rukia, pero siendo cruelmente zarandeado por su progenitor**_

_**-¿Re-Resaca?- todo daba vueltas y vueltas. La ojivioleta se incorporó como pudo y trató de enfocar la vista hacia el Kurosaki mayor –Isshin-San, Ichigo no me dio nada, yo fui la que buscó las bebidas y las saqué del recipiente del ponche, no sé cómo pudieron tener alcohol-**_

_**-Abarai- bufó el pelinaranjo –Hace lo mismo en todas las fiestas, pero no puedo creer que lo hiciera en el festival… en fin…- con muchas dificultades, el joven se puso de pie y, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, envió a volar a su padre de una patada -¡Deja ya de pensar que quiero aprovecharme de Rukia, maldición! Uff…- se acomodó en el borde de la cama de Rukia mientras se presionaba las sienes con una mano y le daba un pequeño frasco de vidrio a la petit con la otra –Tómate dos, son aspirinas… Yo iré abajo y haré algo para sentirnos mejor-**_

_**-¿Acaso eres un experto en resacas?- ni en ese estado Rukia podía evitar fastidiar a su compañero, pero tomó obedientemente dos pastillas y las tragó gustosa con el agua que él le daba. Tenía demasiada sed y su cabeza la estaba matando.**_

_**-Lo que digas enana, sólo no te tardes mucho en bajar- sonrió de medio lado el ojimiel antes de salir de la habitación**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-No puedo concentrarme así- la muchacha aventó el lápiz y empujó con sus pies el escritorio para hacer rodar la silla giratoria en la que se encontraba mientras miraba el techo. Últimamente había estado pensando en Ichigo y ella más de lo recomendable y en su… ¿Relación? ¿Debía decirlo así? La muchacha era realmente ignorante en ese campo y, por lo que sabía, Ichigo también, pero no podía definir bien ese lazo que el pelinaranjo y ella sostenían.

-Oi, enana ¿Estás ocupada?- Hablando de Roma, el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba asomándose en su habitación

-Sabes que no, baka- estaba mínimamente sonrojada por haber sido interrumpida en pensamientos tan melosos en impropios de ella –Es imposible concentrarse con el dolor de cabeza-

-Je, la próxima vez ten más cuidado- Ichigo sonrió de medio lado mientras se recargaba en el escritorio de la muchacha. Llevaba, como siempre, una camiseta ajustada a su cuerpo y un par de jeans que parecían cortados a medida para él. "_¿Cómo hace para que una ropa tan ajustada le quede bien?_" Era un misterio que la Kuchiki jamás resolvería

-Oi- la voz quebró de nuevo el silencio -¿Qué tanto miras enana, te gusto?- el risueño tono buscaba pelea, pero ella solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente

-"_Eso es precisamente lo que quiero saber, tawake_"- bufó mentalmente la chica. Mirando al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo. Inesperadamente, una mano tomó su barbilla y de manera firme pero suave la obligó a levantar la mirada, antes de que dos ojos de color miel se clavaran en ella.

-Rukia ¿Qué está mal, qué te sucede?- Ichigo estaba cerca, _peligrosamente_ cerca. La mano que no estaba en la barbilla de la chica se encontraba en uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla y una de sus rodillas apoyada en el espacio que dejaban libres las piernas de la petit, por lo que se encontraban cara a cara y con los cuerpos muy cerca.

-Y-yo… Ichigo, tú…- tomó aire y cerró los ojos para darse valor -¿Qué somos?-

La pregunta quedó flotando entre ellos y cuando la chica se animó a abrir los ojos, vio la sorprendida expresión de su amigo, quien tenía enarcadas las cejas

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, ummm… Ya sabes- Rayos, ahora no sabía cómo explicarse –N-No somos amigos o algo así… Pero tampoco somos pa-pareja ni nada…-

-Yo, Rukia…- Un invisible rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ichigo –Realmente no me van este tipo de cosas, rayos…- miró al techo antes de hablar, no podría hacerlo mirándola a los ojos –Eres importante para mi, enana ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a mentirle a todo el Instituto por una chica cualquiera? Realmente… No me van esas cursiladas de pareja, como tomarse de las manos todo el tiempo y demás pero… Yo…-

Un beso interrumpió la vergonzosa confesión (o intento de tal) antes de que una sonrisa radiante apareciera en el rostro de la Kuchiki

-Me siento igual, Baka-

Un suspiro de alivio salió del pelinaranjo antes de que la petit se lanzara sobre él y ambos empezaran a reir.

No importaba que para los demás ellos fueran primos, no importaba que Rukia fuera la heredera de una enorme corporación, no importaba que en ese preciso momento un plan de cierto pelirrojo empezara a tomar su forma definitiva.

Todo siempre estaría así de bien para ambos ¿No es verdad?

**O.o.o.o.o.o.**

**NOTAS: Waaa, terminé al fin! Realmente este es el cap que más me tarde en darle forma jujuju pero estoy satisfecha del resultado… Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Las explicaciones acerca de los movimientos de una sinfonía (aun faltan dos más, pero esos erá dentro de un par de caps, ya verán por que) son redactados por mi, pero la teoría no está inventada. Para explicarme mejor, lo que quiero decir es que el primer movimiento es un **_**Allegro**_** que llama la atención del público, y el segundo un **_**Lento**_** que hace reflexionar, pero no saqué la redacción de la explicación textualmente de un libro, sino que la elaboré con mis palabras n.n**

**Ok, un anuncio importante más: el lunes comienzo las clases, además de conservatorio, intensivos de orquesta y coro (seré una chica ocupada) así que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar :( trataré de hacerlo antes de dos semanas, lo prometo!**

**De acuerdo, cumpliendo mi promesa del cap anterior, aquí están los reviews!**

***jessy moon 15: Jajaja si, realmente luego de escuchar un par de veces la canción se me ocurrió que Renji oficiara de esqueleto y me fijé a esa idea jojojo era obvio que Ichi-Kun defendería con capa y espada a Kia-Chan n.n En este cap, además de el misterio de Renji traté de poner escenas románticas entre Ichigo y Rukia (al fin los hago refleccionar acerca de su relación jujuj). Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: Arigatou por leerme, Kotsuki-Chan! :D Jojojo yo quería salir a golpearlos, pero está todo eso de que es ilegal, y está mal lastimar a la gente con un fierro y bla bla bla… Esa fue mi parte favorita del cap anterior, es la primera vez que hago una especie de song fic, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Ja nee :3**

***Hinax2sato: Hai! Prometo que habrá Hitsuhina más adelante (yo soy muy del Hitsuhina, no tanto del Hitsukarin) pero aún faltan algunos caps, gomenne ;( pero lo haré, es una promesa! (. _ .)/**

***AS Carabajal: No aún, pero pronto jujujuj (expresión malvada) tarde o temprano esos dos tendrán un choque, ya verán :B me hace muy feliz que quieras saber, eso significa que hago bien mi trabajo n.n muchas gracias por leer!**

***BleacHP97: Holaaaa! Jajaja si, cuando vi ese capítulo realmente no podía parar de reirme, en especial de Uryyu y Orihime, por eso los tomé para mi cap. Jajajajaja gracias por lo de mi media naranja! Pero realmente creo que la exprimieron o algo xP pero bueeeno, no todo se puede en esta vida no? Jajaja el cap de hoy esta entre los más largos que escribí, creo, ojalá te haya gustado! aunque no haya sido una continuación de la fiesta, sino solo flash backs, gomen u.u**

***La Alquimista Enana: Ohh por Aizen, invocaste al capitán comandante por mi? :O jajaja gracias! Estoy muy feliz de que te guste, de verdad :D Y si, la canción This is Halloween es de Marilyn Manson y es la canción de Halloween Town en The Nightmare Before Christmas (El extraño mundo de Jack) de Tim Burton. Gracias de nuevo por leer y ojalá te haya gustado este cap! Ja nee**

**Ok, esos fueron los reviews! Gracias a toooodos los que leyeron, no solo por leer, sino por tenerme paciencia con las actualizaciones y todo lo demás. Los quiero!**

**Se despide: Yoko-Chan**


End file.
